Shadows, Light, and Blood
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if Issei wasn't just a human? What if witnessing a skirmish between Devils and the Church causes a change in Issei for the better? What is this change? What is Issei? Who's this Vampire that calls him Master? I don't own Highschool DxD in anime, manga, or light novel form, I only own characters created by me. Smart, Less perverted, Strong, Reincarnated Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a different form of my other Fanfic Highschool DxD: New Lives. I've basically made changes and shifted some general things so it isn't a exact copy of New Lives.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

A young boy with brown hair and eyes sighed as he opened his eyes. The boy known to most as Issei Hyodou stood reaching under his bed pulling out a bag as he left the room he was put in, no more than 3 hours ago he and his parents had been caught in a car crash, at least that was what the Humans believed, Issei let out a amused chuckle, Humans believed many things, but he'd seen the event for what it was, an skirmish between the Christian Church and The Devils, a Devil had been attacked and his comrades fought to protect him, the Exorcists believing they were in the right to kill Devils attacked on sight and in the skirmish Issei had glimpsed a Demonic spell fly then he saw the unsually familiar bat-like wings of the Devils and before he blacked out he saw a clash of a light and demonic power. He awoke with memories of his past, who he truly was, as 14 black Devil wings spread from the boys back he let out a smile of both happiness at his revelation and sadness at the deaths that happened to those who had raised him for six full years. Shaking his head he had a single thought,

 _'Satan is back for another round.'_ He chuckled.

 _ **[And he's not alone.]** _ A rough Draconic voice added in his mind.

 **A year later**

Issei ducked into another alleyway as the man that he'd conned tried to find him. He'd become a successful conman in the time he'd spent running from the Human's that wanted him in an orphanage. He'd made a sizable amount of money from his adventures all of which he added to his fun in a personal pocket dimension. He was currently wondering what to do next as he'd only begun this because he felt the need to find somewhere influential. As he turned a corner he ducked behind cover as he found himself watching a group of Devils and a group of Vampires fighting.

"You're entertained?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Issei turned and was met with the visage of a girl appearing to be a similar age to his Vessel's own.

She had skin like skin like porcelain, a doll-like face, white hair and crimson eyes, she wore a small black dress and was barefoot for some odd reason.

"Are you entertained by this "scuffle"?" She asked her voice void of emotion and saying scuffle as if she hated to overstate what it was.

"I'm not sure." Issei informed his mind finally recognizing the girl, who was in a form he rarely saw when they had last seen each other.

"If you are unsatisfied I could... eradicate them." She said her eyes gaining a small glow and fangs were now more noticeable as she spoke.

"That won't be necessary Lucia." Issei ordered, which to most would seem comical that he spoke to her as if he was a King ordering a servant.

"Very well Master, do you wish to watch? Do you want refreshments? I could obtain food or drink for you?" The female Vampire asked him gaining a nervous posture.

"That will not be necessary Lucia, do tell why you chose to use that form?" Issei asked.

"It allowed me to gain clues to you whereabouts." She answered.

 _'She hasn't changed, but I guess having only one objective in your life must give her a narrow chance for change.'_ Issei sighed internally.

The two sat there as Issei watched the battle eventually seeing the Vampires retreat before they could be defeated.

"What do you wish to do Master?" She asked when the Vampires were out of sight.

"Please take an older form, I wish to have some fun." Issei smirked.

"Transform." She said and her body was engulfed in shadows and when they receeded in their place was a girl in her mid-twenties.

"Now follow me." Issei said as he walked toward the celebrating Devils.

"Well done, excellent show." Issei said clapping slowly as he and the Vampire girl, Lucia, emerged from the shadows.

"Huh? A kid?" One asked.

"What?! Another Vampire?!" The entire group immediately went on edge.

It was a group of 5, the leader was a teen with black hair and grey eyes, he wore a red button up shirt, blue jeans and boots, with a sword at his side.

Beside him was a teen with blue hair and violet eyes wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, black leather boots, and a black leather jacket, he also wore gloves with studs on his knuckles.

With them was another teen, this one female, had brown hair and blue eyes wearing a skintight bodysuit with a sword at her side.

The fourth was a another female teen with silver hair and blue eyes, she wore a white kimono and atop her head was a pair of wolf ears the same color as her hair and a wolf tail of the same color waved behind her.

The last was another teen with black hair and eyes, he wore a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans, some simple shoes, and carried a wooden staff with blades on either side.

"Who are you and what are you doing with a Vampire?" The leader asked drawing his blade.

"I've got quite a few names and titles, sadly in my diminutive form I have yet to truly reach the point I used to be at, you may call me Issei." The young appearing boy said.

"And the Vampire?" The man in the leather jacket asked.

Instead of speaking she simply shifted her dress and soon part of her breast(which Issei offhandedly noticed were back to the size he remembered them to normally be) and there rested a Devil Family's crest, in the center of a magic circle was black flame behind a gothic S.

"That symbol?!" The leader said looking between Issei and Lucia panicked.

"If you are worried about me attacking you, I cannot act without Master's permission." Lucia stated.

"Master?" The women asked in unison looking to Issei.

"So, who are you Young Devil?" Issei asked internally laughing at the leader's expression.

"Sirius Valac." He answered.

"I see, very well I'll be watching out to see how you turn out, you're a promising one." Issei then turned.

"Lucia, we're going to meet an old friend." Issei ordered and as he began walking Lucia gave the young Devil peerage a emotionless look(which caused them to tense) and turned to follow Issei.

 **3 years later**

Issei now appearing to be around 9 years old stood outside a facility run by the church with Lucia at his side as she had been for the entirety of the last 3 years, entering silently the duo snuck through the building and found their target, opening the door to a room of children from the ages ranging of 8 to 15. Issei with his red T-shirt, black pants, red shoes, and the black cloak he wore would have made him intimidating had he been older and thus taller, but Lucia's gaze made a few of them shiver as they saw her gaze, however brief, on them. Like him she had changed her attire to her original outfit she had before, a all black Gothic dress that had a star shaped gap in the middle of her chest and long black sleeves each attached to her upper arm via a belt. Her thighs were visible due the dress stopping short of her stomach and several belts were strapped between her ankle and hips, accompanied by a pair of black boots.

"These are them Master, I sense few Sacred Gear users however." She said.

"It doesn't matter, they wouldn't be able to use them anyway. Listen up! You've all been deemed failures in this project and the church has decided you aren't needed, we're going to be freeing you, the elder members of this group I want you all to grab a younger member and run!" Issei ordered yelling the announcement to make sure all of them heard.

Suddenly the two heard a yell,"They're escaping!"

The eyes of the children widened and Issei let our a curse,"Lucia give them an escape route then go and stall the Church even if you have to kill those that stop you!"

Lucia nodded silently and with a wave of her hand the wall behind the children blew open. Seeing the two were actually trying to help the children began running the older ones helping the younger as they slipped away all splitting up into groups.

Lucia turned just as the guards returned and they took a step back as they came face to face with glowing crimson eyes and glinting fangs.

"A Vampire?!" One of them yelled rushing forward with a blade of light. She did nothing except grimace as the blade stabbed her and the glowing died down and darkened. Then without hesitation she sank her fangs into him and when she released him he was a husk. She had a smile on her face and blood on her cheek and some dripping from her fangs.

The other exorcists stare as she pulled the blade from her body and the wound slowly closed up.

"That stung." She stated gripping the hilt and leveling it at the other men.

"Die." She stated and in seconds each was stabbed through the chest and fell to the ground. However more only took their place meanwhile Issei was wielding two swords made out of shadows as he fought wildly.

But even with Lucia's speed and their power, some of the church members got after the children.

"Lucia, we've done all we can here, let's go and try to help a few of the children!" Issei ordered and after fighting his way to her as she dropped another drained husk of a man he grabbed her arm and the two were engulfed in shadows. They reappeared in the forest and ran after the children, soon they found the bodies of many dad children however there was one child still living among them. It was then Issei noticed the bodies of the Church staff among them as well.

She was around 9 with chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail and violet eyes, she wore a tattered white dress and was covering herself in the warm clothes of the exorcists, she held a light sword that was covered in blood and she stared at it in shock. Issei knelt over the nearest Exorcist body and began checking for items that could be helpful, growling to himself.

Lucia looked over everything and looked down,"I'm sorry Master..."

"What are you on about Lucia?" Issei asked as he began checking another body, both giving the girl a wide berth however she was watching curious.

"You wanted to save them and I failed to give them enough time to get away. I failed you and disobeyed your orders." Lucia said clenching her eyes shut as if waiting for him to punish her.

"Nonsense, we did what we could, if anything it is my fault since I am weak at the moment, now, I want you to give these children proper burials." He said and then as an afterthought, "And the Exorcists as well."

Then he turned to the curious girl.

"Hello Milady, I am Issei Hyodou and you are?" Issei asked with a low bow.

"I-Irina Shidou." She answered blushing.

"So orphan or volunteered?" Issei asked and she looked down.

"My daddy was asked that I participate and he allowed it with the condition he could pull me out if he felt I was in danger." She answered.

"I see, would you like to go home?" Issei asked as Lucia began picking up bodies her clothing covered in blood.

"Y-yes, but how?" She asked.

"I'm a powerful person Milady, think of me as a guardian." Issei informed.

"An Angel?" She asked.

"No." Issei said simply.

"A Devil?" She asked this time tensing.

"Of a sort, I Milday am a form of balance, if there is light, there must also be a dark. I simply maintain my side of the balance, making it easier on The God From the Bible, I'm a... Shall we say partner to him." Issei informed.

* * *

 **So as usual, I'm going to leave you all with this, I'm sure I don't need to explain what is going on yet, however questions if I can answer them, I will.**

 **Issei's Harem(it wouldn't be DxD without one):?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, I've done some thinking while writing this chapter and I've decided to better differentiate I'll be making a few judgement calls here.**

 **Number One: The Vampires will have heavy German influence and will most likely have instinctual knowledge of the German language due to their origins(including their name) being German(i.e. : Vampir and Dhamphir both of which are German).**

 **Number Two: Lucia will regularly use German words to better show this.**

 **And Number Three: I'm going to be starting in the cannon story line more towards the Raiser Arc(Which is why we're starting at the end of the Reincarnation arc).**

 **Reviews:**

 **MrBaux-** Pretty interesting. Keep at it!

 **Thanks and as you can see I am.**

 **MrJakeFozzie-** This sounds promising, keep up the good work.

 **Thank you as well, I'll try to meet your expectation.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Third Person POV**

It has been 8 years since their attempt to save those children and their subsequent rescue of Irina Shidou. They'd taken her to her home and left as she reached the door. They spent some time helping others and gaining a foothold in the supernatural world, until Issei found himself bored and within the week they'd set themselves up with a mansion in Kuoh town with everything being of high, almost unnatural(or as it really was the case, supernatural) quality.

After setting up their home at 15 they entered the formerly all girls school, Kuoh Academy, for their first year in high school. Cementing themselves into the school and rising in popularity almost overnight, it became known that Issei Hyodou was a rich boy who was sitting pretty on his family's money and that the newest member of Kuoh's Great Ladies, alongside Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, who the duo had immediately noticed were Devils, Lucia Valentine his German friend and fellow rich kid. Issei gained a title, King of Kuoh Academy alongside Yuuto Kiba's Prince of Kuoh Academy. As the two hid they made sure Issei seemed human, going as far as to hide his aura and nonhuman traits, however Lucia refused to hide her vampiric traits and feeling that ordering her to hide them would be cruel, he decided that she could leave it as long as she could hide her power and her aura and make it similar to a Dhamphir. Seeing this as agreeable she did so.

After a peaceful year with old looks towards Issei and suspicious looks toward Lucia from the Devils, it wasn't long before they were found out, at the beginning of their second year, they were approached by Aika Kiriyu. Seeing the traits on Lucia and noticing the lack of blood drinking on other students she got curious as Issei didn't seem to be losing any blood, so she'd cornered them.

 **Flashback**

 _"Okay, I know she's a Vampire and she hasn't drank anyone's blood and if she drinks yours it doesn't show, if that is the case then you aren't human if you alone sate the hunger of a Vampire as powerful as her." Aika said cornering them in a janitor's closet._

 _After making sure they hadn't and couldn't be heard Issei smirked,"Yes, I'm not a Human, in fact I'm a Devil and Lucia is a Dhamphir-" He was cut off by the brunette._

 _"She can't be a Dhamphir because Dhamphir are half human and neighter of you are human, I can feel it." She said._

 _'Could it be?' Issei wondered._

 _"Very well however if we answer who we truly are, you're going to have to do something for us." Issei said._

 _"And what is that?" She asked._

 _"Well, that depends on how far you want this to go. What do you desire most?" Issei asked the same question he'd asked many others._

 _"I want to live my life with a bit of excitement, maybe a bit of mischief, and most of all, I want to end up in my life where I can be peaceful and live comfortably." She answered after some thought._

 _"Very well then, I can give you two choices if you want ust to tell you exactly who we are, you can become a Devil and get more of the excitement or a Vampire and get more of the mischief." Issei said._

 _She momentarily looked surprised then the surprise was replaced my suspicion._

 _"And what do you get out of this? What's the catch?" She asked._

 _"You possess something that just may be useful to me, I only ask you work with us." She said._

 _"With or for you?" She asked._

 _"Both." Issei smirked._

 _"Okay, I'll bite why do you want me to choose?" She asked._

 _"Well I honestly want to know, do our prefer excitement or mischief? With becoming a Devil working with me, you'll get your excitement as I'll need some strong... employees and those employees will need some jobs which could be fun if you think they are and with becoming a Vampire, you'll work with Lucia and basically you'll be working more on the wordplay and otherwise causing problems for our enemies." Issei explained._

 _She seemed to think on this and smirked,"Fine, I'll choose both." She said causing Issei to smirk._

 _"Then do we have a deal?" Issei asked._

 _"Deal." They shook hands and a black magic circle appeared on her arm briefly before disappearing._

 _"Huh?" She asked._

 _"Since I can't make you a Devil yet, this will make sure you don't back out of our deal and I cannot do so either simply because then I gain nothing from it, now before you're made a Vampire we should explain who Lucia and I are..." Issei began._

 **Flashback End**

Aika had come out with her eyes temporarily crimson, her skin paler, her face had a more doll-like look to it, and her fangs had grown instantly. The duo noticed the Devils now keeping an eye on Aika as well.

She'd joined them in their home not two days later. After some time Fallen Angels moved into town and then they approached and killed a boy Toshiro Kurosaki. The boy was saved from death by Rias Gremory.

As the duo watched him begin his life as a Devil, they noticed the Fallen Angels were making their move. It was when they met Asia Argento and helped her and learned after she tried saving Toshiro that the Fallen Angels were going to take her Sacred Gear.

"Do I go and eradicate them now Meister?" She asked adding Master in German since they were regularly in public and she could pass it off as a nickname to their classmates.

"No, stop them and bring Asia and whoever leads these crows to me." Issei ordered.

"Yes Meister!" She said and in a blur of speed she disappears meanwhile Aika sat in her room reading... Inappropriate magazines.

 **Meanwhile**

Toshiro Kurosaki and his fellow Devils of Rias Gremory's peerage were running to save the girl who had tried to save him and the abandoned church was in sight.

Toshiro was a 2nd year of Kuoh Academy with spiky white hair and turqoise eyes, he wore the Kuoh Academy male uniform with a white T-shirt under his opened blazer and open button up shirt.

With him was Yuuto Kiba with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye, he wore the Kuoh uniform as well but his shirt and jacket were buttoned up.

The last member of their group was Koneko Toujou who was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

They soon arrived at the doors and Koneko was quick to kick them down. In the main room they were met by the insane silver haired priest Freed Sellzan who had been at a client's house and killed them before Toshiro had arrived and tried to kill him prompting Asia to help him seeing his human personality tried to save him prompting this mission as they soon found out they were going to take her sacred gear.

As Freed spoke his insane speech about Devils and how he never had to face the same Devil twice, however Toshiro couldn't help but notice the bat which was perched atop(which in its own was confusing) a pew seemingly staring at the group.

as the battle began to reach its peak a blur of white shot past the group throwing Freed into the wall with the force alone, ripping away a covering to a hidden room and disappearing down into the basement.

Freed got up shakily and clipped an object from his jacket, throwing it down caused it to explode in blinding light and he was gone. Toshiro looking around noticed the bat was now frenzied flying around as if in panic.

"Let's go after that blur." Toshiro said and the trio ran after the blur of white, when they began their trek down however they froze momentarily as a immense pressure came down upon them, powering through it however only got them a few steps further.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

"PLEASE GOD SAVE US!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

The fearful screams of many men were heard.

The group arrived to see their classmate Lucia Valentine the lower half of her face covered with blood, her eyes glowing like beacons of red, her porcelain skin and doll-like features only adding to the horror of the image. The stray Exorcists seemed to be trying to run away as she moved as if by teleportation to each and within seconds they fell either husks or bleeding profusely from deep wounds and missing limbs. On the ground before a cross laid the body of Asia, seemingly dead and the group saw the lead Fallen Angel trying in vain to regather her forces.

When the last Exorcist fell the Fallen Angel, who Toshiro noticed was the one that tried to kill him, tried to make a run for it only for Lucia to grab her arm standing tall in mid-air.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave." She stated her voice void of emotion as she grapped the hand in her grasp tightly and threw the Fallen Angel into the cross.

"But first, I must fix your stupidity." She said,"Eins..."

"But there's no way! She's already dead!" The Fallen Angel cried in fear.

"... Zwei..." She continued as if she hadn't heard.

"It's impossible for anyone without a form of reincarnation and her sacred gear to bring her back!" The Fallen Angel yelled.

"... Drei." She finished and suddenly the silver rings from the Fallen Angel's hands ripped off the Fallen Angel and sunk into the blonde nun's skin and within moments her eyes fluttered open.

"Miss. Lucia you're bleeding!" She yelled jumping up.

"It is not mine however my Meister asked me to come get you and the Fallen Angel, please come with me." She said.

"Issei?" She asked.

Lucia nodded, grabbing the Fallen Angel.

"Okay, are you sure you're not hurt?" Asia asked.

"Dame Asia, nothing these trash could ever do to me would cause me any lasting damage." She said cryptically and sighed.

"Now get on my back please." Lucia ordered.

Asia confused did so and with her grip on the Fallen Angel she shot off once again a blur.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"Miss Valentine is a Dhamphir, a half Vampire that we believe is under the control of Issei Hyodou, though how he controls her we are unsure, but she hasn't drank the blood of anyone in town and if she drinks blood from Mr. Hyodou he doesn't show any signs of it, however she has turned Aika Kiriyu into a Vampire as well, we don't know how she did this either." Yuuto explained.

"A Vampire, huh?" Toshiro said.

 **Later**

"Good job Lucia." Issei complimented causing the Vampire to beam in pride.

"Now, what to do with you Fallen one." Issei said chuckling looking at the Fallen Angel woman in question who was magically restrained. If one listened hard enough a shower could be faintly heard.

The Fallen Angel remained silent, fearful of his verdict which most likely would be enacted by the Vampire, unlike the Devils she could tell they were only hiding their power, as a Mistress of Disguise she could easily see that fact, but the hidden power made Raynare fear them greatly.

"Ah! Since you saw fit to take Asia's life, she now owns yours." Issei decided.

"What?!" She cried as he put his hand to her shoulder and a his symbol appearing on her shoulder and the former gothic S was replaced by a gothic A.

"Your life now belongs to Asia." Issei informed.

"You can't do this!" She cried.

"I think you'll find that I can and I have, it is only fair after all." He informed.

"Lucia how about taking her to her room and make sure Asia knows where hers is." Issei ordered.

"Ja Maiester." She said in affirmative and began pushing the Fallen Angel to her designated room.

 **Asia's POV**

I smiled as I exited the shower, thankful that Issei and Lucia were kind enough to let me use it and were letting me stay.

 _'Is this what having friends is like?'_ I asked myself.

Then a knock sounded at the door.

"Dame Asia? Meister has ordered me to show you to your room when you're finished, I've already laid out clothing for you to wear until yours are cleaned." Lucia informed.

I covered myself in a towel and opened the door.

"Thank you Miss Lucia." I said smiling.

She nodded and began walking looking back to make sure I was following. Soon we arrived at a comfortable looking room with a comfy queen sized bed on which sat a nice baby blue nightgown and a uniform similar to the one Lucia wore, except for Lucia's jacket over it.

"Miss Lucia I have some questions?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"Yes?" Lucia seemed happy to answer my questions.

"You and Issei aren't human, correct? If so what are you?" I asked.

"I am a Vampire, Dame Asia, not a normal one, but a Vampire none the less. Meister however..." She said trailing off.

"Issei?" I asked.

"It is best he tells you himself. Any others?" She asked

"You call Issei your Master, why?" I asked.

"That's what he is. Dame Asia, he is my Meister and I couldn't ask for a better one." She said happily.

"How is he your master exactly?" I inquired.

"Because when my Schopfer created me he created me specifically to be the perfect servant for Meister." Lucia explained.

"That's all I can think of for now." I informed.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your devices now Dame Asia." With that she left the room and I laid down on my bed.

 **Issei's POV**

I smiled when Lucia came back into the living room.

"Asia settle in well?" I asked.

"Yes Meister, she had some questions but I answered them to the best of my abilities." Lucia replied.

"Questions?" I asked.

She then explained the questions she was asked and her answers.

"Good, I'll talk to her about who I am over breakfast tomorrow, I'll inform her of Miss Raynare's punishment as well." I decided.

* * *

 **That's a wrap and I hope you enjoyed that chapter and there will be more on the way. If you figure out the reference I made with Toshiro, good for all of you and have one of Lucia's home made cookies(Who did you think cooks for him?). Also should Toshiro have a Harem as well, since he is technically taking Issei's normal place. Questions about the story can and will be answered when possible either through the Review Reply section or by the story!**

 **Issei's Harem: Asia(I thought this would be an obvious one.), Lucia(I'm debating on this and don't know if I should.),**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here and I hope it is slightly enjoyable at the very least and word of warning I wouldn't expect Issei to do any fighting any time soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **riuttakalle** _\- make lucia part of his harem!_

 **It shall be done then, unless there are any objections.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Third Person POV**

Over the next day Asia and Raynare came to reach a safe place among the other students of Kuoh after having them enrolled overnight. It was after the last class of the day that an uproar caused by the entrance of Yuuto Kiba that Issei knew Rias Gremory was suspicious as Kiba and Kurosaki stopped in front of their group.

"Rias Gremory, our club president wants to speak with you, could you come with us please?" Kiba asked.

"Fine." Issei sighed and they were led out of the school building with Kurosaki warily watching Raynare which, if he was honest, Issei understood.

They were led into the Occult Research Clubroom which, in itself was nice and behind a Victorian style desk sat a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with milky skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with a ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Beside her was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

These were Rias Gremory, A member of the Gremory Devil Clan, and Akeno Himejima, her Queen.

"Hello, I'm Rias Gremory, but you already knew that, so Issei Hyodou and Lucia Alice Valentine let's begin this with you two, we've been gracious to let you and this Vampire stay in my territory and when you turned a student into a vampire we let it slide, but now you've been given too much free reign, who are you both, really?" Rias asked.

"Well Miss Gremory, I'm a man of many talents, a smooth politician, a powerful fighter, and a powerful Devil, but most of all, I'm not a human, I'm not an Angel or Fallen Angel, I'm not a Monster or a Youkai, and I'm not a Dragon, but I'm not a normal Devil, I'm not a Super Devil, like your Brother either." Issei informed.

"Then what are you?" Rias asked.

"The one and only Devil God of course." Issei said.

"You're saying you are Satan?" She asked skeptically.

"I am and I can prove it." He said happily.

"How?" Rias asked.

"With this." Issei informed and reached out his hand disappearing and when he pulled out a set of golden armor.

"These belonged to the original Lucifer," He then pulled out a apple, but this wasn't any normal apple, it was golden,"An Apple of Eden," With that he reached in a final time and pulled out a black broadsword with silver, gothic cross-guard with 'Satan, Devil God' inscribed in the hilt,"My sword."

The group, including Asia and Raynare, minus Lucia stared in surprise.

"Just as it was described..." Rias said.

"What about Miss Valentine?" She asked regaining her composure.

"I am not a normal Vampire, of course, in reality normal Vampires can't make other people into vampires, I am... special, I am a Shinso Vampire, the First Vampire and Servant of Satan." She informed.

"Servant? Why?" She asked confused.

"Shinso Vampires are the First Vampires created and bound to a being's life force and to serve them." Lucia explained.

"How many of you are there?" Akeno asked.

"Three as far as I know, unless my schopfer made more and I wasn't told." she informed.

"Your creator?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, I am a being created by the God from the Bible to serve my Meister." She answered.

"And what are you feelings about the job you were given?" Kiba asked.

"I am happy with my place in life, Meister is kind to me and I live a life that gives me purpose, I have no idea what else I could do really." She answered smiling for the first time since entering the room.

"Do you know the other two?" Rias asked.

"Of course I know my schwestern." She said.

"Your sisters?" Asia asked.

"Yes, but that is beside the point, we should be getting home Meister." Lucia informed looking to a clock on the wall.

"Yes, how about this Gremory, you leave me to my devices and tell no one of my existence and I'll do you a favor of your choosing." Issei informed.

"Y-yes." She stammered, immediately flustered.

 _'Never did I even dream of having a favor from Satan himself.'_ The crimson haired heiress thought.

The next week passed without incident and Issei and his group, including Aika, were added to the Occult Research Club in case they needed a way to get out of class and Rias and her peerage learned the delights of Lucia's cooking and Issei's teaching Asia of the truth behind the Three Factions, his friendship and partnership with God, who they learned took a female form when they were younger, though not even he was sure if that was just preference or the actual gender. This went unimpeded until Issei's group arrived with ice cream cake one day hoping to share and perhaps learn a bit more about the Evil Pieces(more for issei's sake than any others). They stopped outside the door when the felt two more demonic prescences than usual and neither were familiar, instead of maintaining his cover, he decided, why not and opened the door,

"Yo Rias, we're here Lucia took more time with today's treat." Issei informed walking in and setting down one of the cakes they'd brought.

"You interrupted our meeting for cake!" A blonde boy in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Oh a Phenex, nice little birdie, do be quiet or I'll throw a blanket over you." Issei said in fake kindness as he moved on to the other unfamiliar Devil in the room, a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. she wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Hello Milady, we haven't me before, my name is Issei Hyodou, a simple wandering Devil, what might your name be?" Issei asked kissing her hand.

She blinked,"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer."

"Ah." Issei said in acknowledgment.

"Oi! Don't ignore me you peasant!" The Phenex Devil yelled sending a fire ball at Issei.

Issei looked at the fireball and, to everyone's surprise, caught it.

"Hmm, I've seen better from you clan, I must say though, you are quite sloppy, overconfident perhaps?" Issei asked.

"Issei, meet Raiser Phenex a member of the Phenex and unfortunately my fiance." Rias informed.

"Hmm, do remember that favor I owe you." Issei hinted.

'Huh?' Rias asked herself internally then he processes what he said,'Does he mean to reveal himself?'

"Very well, I wish to have my arranged marriage resolved and if you make that happen I'll consider the favor payed." Rias said smirking.

"What are you suggesting Rias?" Raiser asked.

"Raiser Phenex, I challenge you and with the permission of Sirzechs Lucifer and Lord Gremory or Lord and Lady Phenex, if possible, to have a wager of sorts." Issei said turning to Grayfia.

"Very well, I'll speak with Lord Lucifer, Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex, and Lady Phenex." Grayfia informed and after 30 minutes she had gone and spoken with the four and come back.

"Lord Phenex, Lord Lucifer, and Lord Gremory are interested You have permission, what is this wager?" Grayfia asked.

"I will send forward one servant and if Raiser loses the marriage is dissolved and in return for my services I want a set of Evil Pieces, however if he wins, he can chose one of my servants and they belong to him." Issei informed.

"You, a peasant, have servants?" Raiser asked.

"I have servants, my equivalent to a Queen, Lucia, my equivalent to a Rook, Aika, and my equivalent to a bishop Asia." Issei informed indicating the three.

"Ha, I agree to your terms!" Raiser said cockily.

Another conversation with the interested parties and Grayfia returned.

"It is agreeable that should you win you get what you ask for, but what keeps you from backing out?" Grayfia asked.

"Sirzechs is suspicious of me huh?" Issei asked,"Very well, since I won't be sending Asia to fight she will wait with Lucifer and until the victor is decided and the winner gets his prize, she will be in his care, is that agreeable to you Asia?"

"I understand Issei, I'll agree." Asia said surprised.

Grayfia nodded.

An Hour Later

Raiser stood waiting in an arena for Issei to choose who to fight him.

Sirzechs stood beside him having just told Issei to choose.

"Lucia, make me proud." Issei ordered.

"Of course Meister, I will not lose!" She said.

"Aika, you might want to watch closely, this is a level you might reach eventually." Issei whispered as the battle was being announced.

"Begin." Grayfia's voice over the intercom announced.

Meanwhile Rias sat in one of the observation rooms hoping and praying to Satan(who she had ironically trusted to fight this battle) that she was right to trust Issei.

As soon as begin was announced Riser threw a fireball, testing Lucia's strength, she boredly knocked it away without effort.

Sending another, this time stronger, he found this to be just as effective.

"Do you wish to begin now?" Lucia asked bored,"Or is that all you have to offer?"

"Don't mock me!" Raiser yelled rushing forward and sending a fire covered fist at her head. It made contact, but none of the spectators nor Raiser could see any reaction, not even a blink. Surprised he stepped a few feet away.

"A pity, I believe it is my turn now." Lucia said and rushed forward in an instant she stood with her fist in front of his face and a shock wave sent him flying into the side of the arena.

"Hmph, I think you deserve more than that." Lucia said her eyes darkening.

She waved her hand and Raiser went flying into another arena wall leaving a indentation in the wall.

"Not enough." Lucia stated taking one step back, waiting.

Raiser stood and growled. He rushed forward and began a barrage of quick flame covered punches at her. She stood still, showing no sign of damage.

"Blut, Schatten." Lucia said and Raiser blinked when he found a gun pointed in his face.

"Bang." She stated and a bullet went straight through his head causing him to step back and wait to heal.

He looked at the weapon that had just harmed him. It was a pistol which she had two almost identical copies of. It was a pistol with gold engraving on it's grip and barrel. On it's frame was a triangular attachment that bore a gothic B on one and a gothic S on the other, from each grip came two white tassels.

"Guns?" Raiser wondered aloud.

"Orichalcum guns made specifically to use magic bullets, Shadow Bullets." She said and began shooting Raiser, surprised Raiser tried to dodge but Lucia simply moved with him and he began being peppered with holes. She soon stopped and waited for him to regenerate and the two guns dissipated into shadows.

"Why get rid of them?" Raiser asked.

"I don't need them, however, I'll give you a chance Raiser Phenex hit me with your best shot." Lucia said.

Growling Raiser summoned a ball of flames into his hands and threw it at laughed and let the ball begin to dissipate thinking he'd put enough into the attack to damage her. When he could see her, his eyes widened as her wounds regenerated.

"What?!" He yelled and threw several more giant balls of fire.

"Raiser Phenex, I've played this game long enough. I think it is time I stop holding back, I'm annoyed by weakening my body to make this interesting, I thought it might entertain Meister more to see you acting confident in the face of certain defeat, however, I've decided to fully enact punishment on you, no more games." She growled walking from the flames completely unharmed, not even regenerating, just not taking damage.

"Game? Punishment?" Raiser asked.

"Yes, this is a farce of a battle, I am demeaning myself to even show fake damage simply to see if Meister finds your ignorance more entertaining. However, your words still deserve punishment, earlier you sullied Meister's name with your ignorance and I cannot allow that to continue nor can I ignore your former words. For your impudence, the punishment..." She paused in her movement.

"... Is the wrath of a Shinso Vampire..." She growled rushing forward even faster than before.

When in range she punched sending Raiser flying, instead of letting him hit the wall she rushed in the way of his flight and punched him in the stomach causing spittle and blood to fly through the air and a resounding c _rack!_ to fill the arena. Giving him no time to recover she began barraging him with punches causing more cracks to sound, bruises began appearing and blood after it, only to be replaced by more as he regenerated.

Meanwhile in the booth with Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Grayfia, Lord and Lady Phenex, and Asia, Lady Phenex watched in horror as her son being beaten around like a rag doll.

"Gruesome I must say, but one must wonder who is he to have her feel for him so?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Yes though what she said... She couldn't really be a Shinso like in Zekram Bael's books, there were only three known Shinso, and each had a Master they followed." Lord Phenex said curious.

Suddenly all eyes turned as Issei entered the room.

"She truly is a Shinso, I'm sure you must have realized by now who I am Sirzechs Lucifer, after all, you took my son's name rather well, of course you fit better with a leading title than that dunderhead." Issei said with a disappointed look.

"What does he mean Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked.

"You're Satan aren't you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, I am, I can prove it the way I did to your sister or I could prove it in the better way." Issei said laughing.

"Prove it then." Sirzechs said.

With that 14 Devil wings spread from his back.

"The 14 wings of the Monarch of Darkness, wings that spread fear in the enemies and brought down many a army with their sight alone." Sirzech said seemingly quoting.

"Yes, I know of your own... Mutation shall we say and I'm proud that a member of my race achieved it." Issei said.

"Why are you here? What is it you really want?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Me, I merely want some Evil Pieces, i can leave running the Underworld to the four that have done it for so long, however, just as the Bael could override your decisions, I override theirs." Issei smirked.

"So, you're saying, you're a final say if we want to deal with Zekram or Lord Bael and they try to override us?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Please stop this!" Lady Phenex pleaded watching as her son's regeneration began to slow.

"One of us needs to surrender for our fighter, one of you for Raiser or me for Lucia." Issei said quickly.

"I surrender for Raiser, just stop her!" The blonde woman yelled and by now Raiser was barely standing bones visible through his legs, one of his ribs was coming out of his stomach, and his arm was bent in an unnatural angle.

Issei as soon as the magic barrier around the arena dropped jumped down with gliding over and stood tall his eyes turning black as he spoke commandingly,"Lucia stop this instant!"

His voice had a strange echo to it and the mark she carried pridefully began to glow with an impossible black light through her blood stained clothing and she fell to the ground writhing in pain not even able to release what could only be a blood curdling scream. After a few moments of this the glow faded and Lucia was panting and turned to where Issei was but didn't raise her gaze from his feet.

"Meister I-" She began only for him to cut her off.

"Quiet! You've gone too far Lucia, you'll be properly punished later, get up and follow me!" He shouted angrily while Raiser was carried off so he could heal properly.

* * *

 **And done that's chapter 3 for you, as usual questions will be answered, reviews are appreciated, and next chapter will come around when I finish it. Also should Toshiro have a harem.**

 **Issei's harem: Lucia, Asia, Rias, Irina(you'll see why It is a definite at a later date),(others added upon request)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a chapter for you all, before I bore you, tallyho! To the reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **theundeadhero95-**

 _Love the story, toshiro should have a harem, and could by an issei's harem._

 _Some of my text did not go threw but I asked if could by an issei's harem._

 _OK I cant say the name. But issei's partner of keeping the balance of light and dark can she be an the harem and sorry this was only supposes to be one post but it want show the name._

 **You seem to have trouble putting the name in, could you try sending a p. m.**

 **War Historian** \- _Aika, Katase and Murayama. Peerage, vampires and harem._

 **Noted.**

 **McSwagger95** - _please add ravel to the harem_

 **Noted as well.**

 **riuttakalle** \- _nice chapter! add akeno and kuroka to the harem. You can leave akeno out if you planed her to be in toshiros harem._

 **Got it.**

 **RizomataNyan** - _awesome chapter bro and I think you are rushing the story a little bit also its a shame that you reveal his identity this early I think it will be better if only you reveal it on the fight with kokabiel or the 3 faction meeting so the elements of the surprise when he reveal his identity will be more impact on the supernatural world but good story nonetheless_

 **To be honest, the way I've gotten Issei, he'd give himself away before the fight with Kokabiel and especially not the meeting, also the lore I've created for Lucia and her two sisters would have given him away.**

 **Guest** - _Good work, I will definitely follow this fanfic._

 **Thanks, I hope you continue to like it**

 **madara12387** _-_ _Hey, like the story so far! Hope you keep writing. Please add Grayfia, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka and Ophis to Issei's harem_ _._

 **Thanks, I'm trying.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Third Person POV**

It has been a week since that battle, Issei had received his prizes and when they returned to the Occult Research Club room Issei left everyone to have the cake and celebrate and left with a silent Lucia who hadn't looked up from the ground since she'd been taken from the arena. The next day she wasn't in class and when asked by a normal human he told them Lucia was sick, then three days later Toshiro asked and Issei simply told him,"She is being punished." three days passed and still no Lucia, so the ORC went to their home after being invited in and spending some time talking Lucia appeared, she was still looking down but seemed okay.

"So Issei what did you mean by punishment?" Rias asked causing Lucia to stiffen.

"Well as you may have noticed physical wounds leave no mark or lasting impression on her body and normal punishment methods are insufficient therefore, psychological punishment is needed, for the last week one every day for the past week she has been either locked in her room or doing housework and she was allowed no form of gratification from herself or others." He explained.

"That's it? Time in her room and no compliments?" Rias asked confused.

"Lucia is a person you can just spank or hit and expect that to last, Lucia is happiest when around others and when being acknowledged for her work, especially from me, I could have done worse, but the situation was not to the point I should have done more, as you can see, she's much calmer and her anger won't flare up if she sees Raiser again and something you might not know, she's weaker than she was before, not noticeably to you but to me, I know her full strength." Issei informed.

"What is the worst you could do?" Toshiro asked.

This time Lucia took on a panicked posture.

"The worst Toshiro is me sealing her away." Issei informed and the temperature in the room literally dropped and frost began covering the walls, floor, furniture, and ceiling.

The ORC, Asia, Ryanare, and Aika all began shivering violently at how cold it was.

"Lucia stop that." Issei ordered softly.

Lucia jumped slightly in fear, nodded quickly, and the room returned to normal.

"Sealing her away?" Rias asked.

"Imagine being locked in a blank room with nothing to do, all alone, where time works differently and for every second out her it is an hour in there." Issei informed.

"Meister." Lucia pleaded.

"Yes, let's move from that subject." Issei decided.

"Umm Issei, you reincarnated Asia, Aika, and Lucia right?" Rias asked suddenly.

"Well yes, why?" He asked confused.

"Asia's obviously a Devil now and Aika shows demonic traits in addition, but Lucia doesn't appear to have any demonic traits." Rias said confused.

"Well yes she doesn't show any signs, but she is in fact a hybrid now." Issei informed.

"A hybrid, shouldn't she be a reincarnated devil now?" Toshiro asked.

"Shinso are unable to lose their Shinso race as a dominant race, I only gained Devil as part of my race because of Meister being a Devil God." Lucia explained.

"Um, Lucia you seem proud to be a Shinso, but if being a Shinso means you're a servant..." Rias said trailing off.

"It is thanks to Meister I exist, I will gladly follow his orders if it means that I can live my life for the purpose Schopfer created me." She said proudly.

"Well, this brings me to what I''m going to inform you of Rias. I have a feeling some time soon that everything is going to change, for better or worse I have no idea." Issei informed.

Those words followed Rias Gremory for the next few days. The red head couldn't help but think on Issei's words and she couldn't help her worry at the fact he was likely to be right.

Meanwhile outside of Kuoh a chestnut haired girl smirked when she was sure her blue haired "partner" wasn't looking. Not far away a white haired figure stood watching the two.

After a quick day at school Issei and Aika sat watching T. V. , Lucia was in the entrance hall cleaning, Asia and Raynare had gone shopping, and since Issei was Satan very few ever got his true summoning circle so he was only ever summoned by leaders in both the normal and supernatural world with access to old documents and those old enough to know his true nature; so they sat contently alone.. Just as the commercials were ending a soft knock could be heard at the door.

Lucia was quick to move and opened the door giving a bow.

"Hello and Welcome to Hyodou Manor, how can I help you," She paused to look up at the two women,"Damen?"

The first of the two was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes wearing a white hooded cloak which was currently down.

Beside her was another figure this one wore a cloak.

"We're here to ask your... Lord if he could set up a meeting for us." The blue haired woman informed.

"Please follow me." Lucia said kindly taking note of the large wrapped up item the girl had on her back and the Holy aura coming from it and her friend's arm.

She led them over to the living room where Issei and Aika sat.

"Meister, two girls here to see you." Lucia said bowing, really showing herself off as a servant in case the two turned out to be trouble and they would underestimate her.

"Welcome, what can I do for two members of the Church?" Issei asked noting the Holy auras that were more pure than a Fallen Angel. Seeing the possible problems that could occur Aika slipped from the room silently.

"How could you tell?" The bluenette girl asked.

"The Holy auras, they are purer than the Holy aura of a Fallen Angel servant that lives here." Issei said dismissively.

"You have Vampire and Fallen Angel servants?" She asked.

"Yes and a nun as well, but that's beside the point, what do you need?" Issei said.

"Well we're here to see if you could set up a meeting with Rias Gremory for us." The blue haired girl explained.

"I see, I can do that, what are your names?" Issei asked.

"I am Xenovia Quarta." The blue haired girl answered.

"Issei, it's me Irina." The hooded girl said and the hood fell revealing familiar chestnut hair tied into two twin tails with blue scrunchies.

Lucia's eyes widened and Issei stood stock still.

"Dame Shidou?! If you'd told me I would have brought you some tea or some refreshments, scratch that do you need anything?" Lucia asked quickly.

Issei blinked immediately confused and Irina smiled,"Tea for us please Alice."

"Ja Herrin." Lucia said scurrying away.

"Wait a second, she's never called anyone Mistress before? Wait how do you know her middle name?" Issei asked baffled.

"Irina?" Xenovia asked looking equally baffled.

"So, you've kept Alice rather busy haven't you, I must say you don't change much." She giggled.

Issei froze and Lucia re-entered with a circular silver trey with two cups and a teapot on top.

"Herrin." She said holding the trey within Irina's reach.

She took her cup and Lucia turned the trey to Xenovia,"Dame Quarta."

The confused bluenette took the other cup gingerly.

"Wait could it be, you..." Issei trailed off.

"After you two got me home I learned that my Father put me in the Holy sword project so that I could better use the Family's Holy Sword, he showed it to me and the moment my hand touched it memories flowed through me, you were a hyperactive little Devil weren't you?" She asked.

"Iri-wait you've got be kidding me." Issei said.

"Nope, it's me, continue to call me Irina or you could call me Nava." Irina informed.

"I'm lost Irina, what are you talking about?" Xenovia asksed.

"Xenovia meet Issei Hyodou the reincarnation of Satan and this entire conversation has been about me being the reincarnation of God from the Bible, though I should probably be called Goddess from the Bible now." Irina said.

"Herrin, where is Schwester Ada?" Lucia asked bowing.

"Ah, she was following us, I'm honestly unsure why she hasn't spoken to us yet." Irina said putting her finger to her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Anything else Herrin?" Lucia asked.

"I'm fine Alice, you may sit." Irina said kindly.

Lucia instantly sat down on the spot.

"You know when you create a being they'll take your words way too seriously." Irina sighed.

"Irina, she has to listen orders from you and only I can override her if she acknowledges my orders over yours, you made her that way remember?" Issei asked rhetorically.

"Okay, I'm still confused, Irina if you're God from the Bible, who apparently died, and Issei Hyodou is Satan, why are you a girl?" Xenovia asked.

"Because it's a simple thing that always works for me, when I needed to take a human form back in the day, a female form suited me more, made people notice me less, besides before I could be either and I prefer a female form, so here I am. As for my death in the great war I died due to a dangerous fight my weakened state after dealing with the Heavenly Dragon," Irina explained.

"What about Issei?" Xenovia asked curious.

Said reincarnated Devil God winced,"I died from a Light based poison from a trusted person."

"Herrin, Schwester Ada is outside, may I go let her in?" Lucia asked looking at Issei with fear as he grimaced from the previous question causing the memory to replay in his mind.

"Yes." Irina said noticing her fear and Issei's grimace.

 _'I'll ask him about it later._ ' She decided, resolving to do just that.

With that Lucia once again scurried off and came back with a girl with medium short white hair, crimson eyes with her right eye covered by her left hair bang, skin like porcelain, a doll-like face and wore a all white Gothic dress that had a star shaped gap in the middle of her chest and long white sleeves each attached to her upper arm via a belt. Her thighs were visible due the dress stopping short of her stomach and several belts were strapped between her ankle and hips, accompanied by a pair of white boots.

"We're back Herrin." Lucia informed bowing.

"My my, Grosse **(A/N: Große is the real word but I wrote how the letter is used to make it easier.)** Schwester is so silly around Herrin." The newly found Shinso said giggling.

"Okay explain who these Vampire's are, what they are calling us and each other?!" Xenovia yelled obviously not knowing any german.

"May I Meister, Herrin?" Lucia asked.

"You may." Irina said.

"Very well, Dame Quarta, I am Lucia Alice Valentine a Shinso Vampire and Servant of Satan also known as Issei Hyodou, I'm the very First Vampire." Lucia informed pausing with a look to her sister.

"I'm Ada Carmillia, a Shinso Vampire and Servant of The God from the Bible or Nava, Goddess from the Bible, as the case may be, also known as Irina Shidou, I'm the Third Vampire and Mother of the current Carmillia faction of Vampires." Ada informed.

"As for the titles I have called you Dame which means Lady, I have called Herrin by her title meaning Mistress, Meister is Master, Schwester means sister, and I was called Big Sister." Lucia informed.

"You're sisters?" She asked.

"Yes, they are part of a trio as they were all created around the same time, first Alice, then Cheryl, then Ada. They were all created as a set." Irina informed.

"Wait if she's his servant, and she's your servant, what about the other, Cheryl?" Xenovia asked.

"She's Tiamat's servant, since I was on good terms with Tiamat and wanted to solidify her as an ally." Irina answered.

"Yes, so Issei, I'm going to finish this church mission but afterwords how about a day out?" Irina asked.

"Sure, so this mission, anything to do with your holy auras since you are hiding yours Iri?" Issei asked.

"Yes, Excalibur fragments were stolen and we were sent to retrieve them from the thief, Kokabiel." Irina explained.

"You know when you created him you weren't exactly very clear of thought." Issei said smirking.

"Yes I was!" Irina shouted blushing.

"Um... Herrin weren't you drunk when you created Kokobiel?" Lucia asked tentatively.

Irina's blush deepened,"Quiet you!"

In response to her order Lucia's mouth closed and she sat back down on the floor.

"She's right Herrin, I specifically remember you drank with Herr Susano-o and woke up the next morning having created two Angels, in female form, and using Dame Gabriel's bosom as a pillow, while looking like her identical twin might I add." Ada informed giggling.

Xenovia's face was bright red and Issei was grinning perversely,"so, did I miss something good Nava? After all it wouldn't take long after you realized what happened for your memory to fill itself in?"

"S-Shut up!" She shouted in embarrassment.

Lucia tapped Irina's shoulder,"Yes Alice?"

"It is late, do you and Dame Quarta wish to stay here? If so I can lead you to a room you may use." Lucia said quietly.

"Oh yes, it is fine right Issei?" Irina asked.

"Of course, we have five floors from the ground up and four of those are for rooms with at least around 25 plus rooms a floor, you can reserve one room on the top for yourself and you can have customization made by giving a list of things you want to Lucia." Issei explained.(A/N: So if that helps to imagine the size of the mansion, which is obviously on the corner of Kuoh town.)

"Very well, please follow me." Lucia said smiling.

 **The Next Day**

 **Rias' POV**

I was surprised when Issei informed us of the church members and that they would be by this afternoon, he'd ordered the entire peerage, Asia, Aika, and Raynare to be respectful, a surprise in itself. The biggest surprise and the strangest thing was when they arrived Lucia was immediately offering tea and to cook her best cake to the chestnut haired girl.

"Just tea Alice." The chestnut haired girl said,"What about you Xenovia?"

"I'm fine Irina." The blue haired girl, Xenovia said.

"Can someone explain? Lucia's acting stranger than usual, you're acting suspiciously different, and you, a member of the church, know who Issei is." I said pointing to Issei and Irina when she was speaking about them.

"Rias Gremory there is only one person besides me that Lucia listens to obediently without being told to. Anyway Yuuto Kiba, what do you know of the Holy Sword Project?" Issei informed immediately shifting to the blonde knight as Lucia handed tea to Irina, who smiled.

The blonde knight blinked,"I was a part of it, they'd been trying to find a way for people to artificially wield holy swords starting with the fragments of Excalibur after it broke during the Great War, however when they were done with the subjects they were seen as failures and were set to be killed, but two people broke the subjects out and tried to save as many as possible." Yuuto answered.

"Well Yuuto, it was Lucia and I that tried to give the subjects time to escape you and Irina among them." Issei explained and my eyes widened.

"H-How did you survive?" Yuuto asked Irina.

"She stole a light sword and defended herself, covering herself in the warm clothing of the exorcists to survive until we reached her and could help her." Issei answered.

"But even if you took her to her home that doesn't explain Lucia's behavior." Rias said.

"It's simple really Herrin is-" Lucia was cut off by Issei's quick,"Quiet they can figure it out, I gave a big hint."

 _'Mistress?'_ Rias wondered her Devil brain translating the word.

"Anyway, I'm helping them to reclaim some stolen Excaliburs and would like Koneko's, Yuuto's, and Toshiro's help." Issei informed.

"Well if they agree I really can't stop you." Rias said.

"You could and I would completely understand, but I thank you for your help." Issei said.

"Now then, Iri, you ready?" Issei asked,"I have to stop and get my peerage of course but we'll be working soon enough."

"We'll meet you at your house then." Irina said.

* * *

 **That's the chapter for now.**

 **Issei's harem: Lucia, Asia, Rias, Irina, Aika, Katase, Murayana, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis, Koneko,**

 **Toshiro's Harem:Akeno,**

 **Others added upon request.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Chapter 5, I hope you guys like it and if you like my Highschool DxD stories(you at least like this one since you're reading it), I'm going to start one along side this so that I can have two stories together, giving me more stuff to occupy my free time until I can work on my other existing stories as well.**

 **Reviews:**

 **theundeadhero95** - _Never mind you put her in issei's harem. It was fem. G. O. D. but it was not showing up. And loved the chapter too_.

 **I see and thanks I did work pretty hard on it.**

 **RangerElk76-** _Just found the story and I'm really enjoying this story so far!_

 **Thanks, I'm happy to have another reader.**

 **Phantomsoul2015-** _Nice job so far maybe put yasaka in issesi harem also_

 **Thanks and that reminds me I'm going to give Toshiro some of the harem as a reader pointed out(See Some Lazy Guest's review) Issei has too many in his harem to be good. I don't think I can put Yasaka in Issei's since I'm going to put a limit of 9 as I can handle that, sorry.**

 **arinasution5-** _Go_

 **Um... Could you expand on that.**

 **Lazymanjones96** \- _Interesting_

 **Thanks.**

 **Kalzu123-** _well having a god from the bible in your harem cant be bad right? right? but anyway add vali to his peerage as a pawn pretty please_

 **That's a great idea, oh, and you haven't seen Vali yet, I'm so excited to show that.**

 **ZofiaHyoudou** - _aww i wanted akeno in issei's harem. though its fine_

 **Don't worry I'm going to have to change a bit so you're not alone.**

 **Some Lazy Guest-** _Try to keep the harems size reasonable. Increasing the size without further calculating is a mistake, that is common within satan-issei storys. The usual result is that the characters arent gaining their own personal touch or reason for their affection towards the MC. Most authors are trying to fix that by the use of nonmodified cannon story and character elements which results in a high amount of fanfics were for example Akeno never develops further. She than stays as the usual disappointed and traumatized girl with self hatred, that tries to compensate said hatred towards herself through the use of M themes and open hate/dislike for her origins, her father and other fallen angels. The common end of such character management is that the typical dxd scene (were issei discards her self hatred and fixes the relationship between her and her father) gets repeated over and over in some form. I suggest that you are leaving the cannon elements so that you have at least some kind of plot, but try to give them a more personal touch. I mean lets be serious dxd characters arent so complex, that they are literally immune to additing. You could give Ophis for example some slightly creepy yandere touch like other writers have already done it, or make Kuroka more like the lazy and playful cat than the sex maniac she is in other fanfics. Issei harem characters like rias and asia are usually the most boring ones since their interaction with issei in cannon is the least developed (asia is the typical imouto character with romance option). The few funny parts about them (asias innocent desire to go naked with issei like akeno and rias) are already overused in cannon. It also seems and was pointed out that you are rushing the story. The most ridiculous part, was that the suprise rias showed over the fact that her fellow student is her fucking GOD was almost none, or at least poorly described._

 **Okay, thanks for the information and all your opinions which are greatly appreciated, I thought I gave a reason for the rushing but if I didn't let me know, as for Rias' reaction, I understand what you're saying and agree I could have done better, I'll have to fix that with an explanation in a later chapter, thanks for actually bringing that up, I promise once I start getting to the bigger, more important arcs, which I'll be sprinkling a bunch of my own arcs into I swear I'll get to a better pace.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Third Person POV**

After being gathered together the peerage split into groups with one group led by Issei, one by Lucia, one by Xenovia, and one by Irina. Issei had with him Asia and Koneko, Lucia had Yuuto with her, Xenovia had with her Akeno and Rias, and finally Irina had with her Aika and Ada.

It didn't take long for someone to find something, it was no surprise when Yuuto and Lucia were attacked. They were walking past a convenience store when Lucia took a step back and raised her hand to block a sword with her palm.

"Yes?" She asked noticing the familiar silver hair and red eyes of the Stray Exorcist the Gremory Group had been fighting when she went to save Asia.

"How can you, a Devil bitch, touch my great Excalibur-chan and not be burned?!" He asked angrily.

"It matters not, Herrin wishes me to take back the Excaliburs, I will do so." Lucia informed and lifted the blade and user and with a jerk of her arm sent him flying sans his blade. Flipping the blade and gripping the handle a second later a large tear in space appeared beside her and she placed it inside.

"Excalibur Rapidly retrieved, Exorcist eliminated, pending." Lucia stated to herself turning on the Stray Exorcist.

The silver haired man seeing danger threw down a flash bomb and while the two were blinded he ran.

"Mission postponed." Lucia decided looking to Yuuto,"We'll need to keep moving, please make a report."

"Shouldn't you make a report to Hyodou-san?" Yuuto asked getting his phone out.

"Probably." She said though she made no move to do so.

"Well?" He asked as it began to ring.

"I probably should, but I won't and if you keep quiet I'll give you the Excalibur." Lucia bargained.

Yuuto became suspicious of the normally completely obedient Lucia not doing something her Master would want. Taking the deal he reported to Rias that they found Freed Sellzan wielding an Excalibur and he got away.

Lucia nodded looking around.

"Yuuto Kiba, you wish for revenge, do you not?" She asked when he finished the call.

"Y-yes." He stuttered in surprise.

"I too have a wish." She said.

"What is that wish?" Yuuto asked.

She looked to the sky.

"My wish is to be what I was, before Meister would use me to my fullest and show me the same affection he used to." She said sadly.

"Are you unhappy with your life?" Yuuto asked.

"No, I live my life, it's just... As a Shinso, I am one of the oldest and most powerful Vampires, but that power is nothing to me, what I really care about is Meister, it is how and what I was made for." Lucia said.

"You know I once drank solely from Meister, his blood, imagine being close to death from thirst and finding the fountain of youth." She said her eyes glazing over,before shaking her head, "Yuuto Kiba, the point is that I swear to you we will both get our wishes, but, I merely ask that you aid me to the best of your ability and I swear, I'll hold the Leader of the Holy Sword Project down and I'll let you use one of my weapons to take revenge, nothing will stop me from doing so."

"Deal." Yuuto said reaching out with his hand, only for Lucia, much to his surprise, to place a magic circle on his palm,"When we begin the battle, say,"Blut giessen" and you will have all the same powers as I do for an hour."

With that she began walking away.

 **The Next Night**

 **Yuuto's POV**

As we entered the barrier with Issei and Irina standing back Issei covered in a dark black aura and Irina in a blinding golden aura, both aura's seemed to be making a seesaw motion each pushing the other back for a moment before the other took precedence. Ada stood with them waving as we entered the barrier. I sent a look to Lucia as she walked. Her face was devoid of emotion and she wielded the two guns she'd summoned in her fight with Riser, she wore an outfit that seemed to fit her like a glove **(A/N:The same gothic one from chapter 2)** and ever once in a while she would glance at his arm.

"So, which is it Sirzechs? Or is it Serafall?" Kokabiel asked Freed and the originator of the Holy Sword project Balba Galilei.

"Kokabiel, I am Lucia Alice Valentine, Servant of Meister Satan, and I will not allow you to succeed!" Lucia declared.

"Oh?" He shifted interested, "Very well, let's test you then. Attack."

From no where a group of Exorcists, two Cerberus, and 20 Fallen Angels appeared ready to fight. Immediately the army ran forward light swords, Light spears, and jaws ready to kill the group.

"Looks like I'm feasting well tonight. Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" She began to laugh insanely at the end rushing toward the Fallen Angels, who all seeing the danger stabbed at her or threw a spear all of which hit their marks. She dropped the pistols and began to smile.

"Hahaha! O' spear that aims true, lend me your strength so that I may conquer my enemies in battle! Spear of Odin, Gungnir!" She yelled and from a rift in space a golden spear inscribed with many runes floated into her hands.

"Let me show you true power insects!" She rushed forward looking like a porcupine with multicolored quills as she stabbed a Fallen Angel threw the neck and instead of just pulling it out or pushing it the rest of the way she ripped it free splattering blood all over her upper body, missing only her left eye.

She rushed to the next Fallen Angel and opened her mouth wide sinking her fangs into his neck. and in seconds he was a corpse, not stopping there she continued to rip through and drink the Fallen Angels dry.

 **Lucia's POV**

 _'That's it, keep going! Kill! Kill! Kill!'_ A voice sounding like a younger version of my own ordered in my ears as I ripped through the first of the Exorcists getting stabbed by light sword after light sword and ignoring them, by now I had a light sword or light spear stabbing in almost every part of my body.

"Why won't she go down?!"

"Why won't she die?!"

"What is this monster?!"

I was laughing maniacally as I drank yet another person dry by now I'd stopped caring to notice whether the person was male, female, Human Fallen Angel, or even whether or not they attacked, I just ripped slashed, stabbed, drank, or obliterated them.

"I see you weren't kidding, you're a Shinso aren't you?" Kokabiel asked.

"I am." I said jumping into a Cerberus' mouth and ripping the top half of the head off.

"Interesting, time to prove the superiority of Fallen Angels!" Kokabiel yelled.

I let the blood covered golden spear return to its rift in space and smiled,:"O' sword of endless night, lend me your aid so that I may survive and thrive in this dangerous world Sword of Night, Grayswandir."

From another rift appeared a western styled sword with a blade as black as a night without light with a cross-guard shaped as two serpents pointing away from the blade.

"A sword this time?" Kokabiel asked.

I jumped forward slashing at him and laughing with glee as I scratched him as he dodged and saw his blood begin to trickle.

 _'Slash him! Stab him! Cut him! Maim him! Kill him! Drink his blood until there is none left!'_ The voice urged.

"You're rather excitable, aren't you Miss Shinso?" Kokabaiel asked his breath quickening.

"Slash, stab, cut, maim, kill, drink, slash, stab, cut, maim, kill, drink, slash..." I continued to chant this as I attacked.

 **Third Person POV**

Issei sighed and Ada nodded. Irina had a sad smile,"It's still there isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. She'll loose control soon. You have the back up barrier ready right Ada?" Issei asked.

"Yes Herr Issei, I am ready to give my life if it is needed." The younger Shinso informed.

"I'll have to seal her before that happens." Issei said sadly.

"Issei! I warned you about sealing!" Irina scolded.

"Fine." Issei sighed.

 **[You're so whipped Partner]** Ddraig informed his interesting partner.

Meanwhile Balba revealed the truth of the success of the Holy Sword project and gave the last of the Holy factors from the project to Yuuto and he achieved balance breaker. It had seemed Blaba made a realization when a light spear came hurtling at him.

"Blood Pour!" He yelled and his blonde hair turned white and his grey eyes crimson. He rushed at speeds almost 10 times his usual and smacked away the light spear.

"Yuuto."

He looked to see surprise on many faces and the utter shock on Kokabiel's in comparison. He opened his mouth to say something only for a golden spear to come through his shoulder, a black sword through his leg, and a hand through his chest.

"Bye bye Kokey!" Lucia cheered and sank her teeth into the cadre.

"What?! No?! I can't be beaten by you?! I am a superior Fallen Angel?!" kokabiel roared his skin gradually becoming the same husk as many others.

"Tehehehe! Kokey doesn't know how superior we Shinso are, but Meister and Herrin are far greater, aren't I so luck to have such a great Meister and a terrific Herrin?!" Lucia giggled and licked her blood soaked lips, her attitude and mannerisms closer to a younger girl's than her normal one.

"Alice!" Hearing Irina's call the Shinso turned her attention to the chestnut haired girl and in a movement so fast the blood on her evaporated she stood hugging her.

"Calm down Alice, I'm glad you're okay." She said.

"Miau!" She said happily, giggling as Irina rubbed her head in the Elder sibling way she always did.

It was some time later that Lucia had fallen asleep on the Occult Research Club's couch and Yuutp had gone back to normal however a black rose tattoo was now on his forearm near his palm.

"Yuuto Kiba, did Lucia start acting strange the other day?" Issei asked.

Yuuto looked nervously at Lucia,"When we fought Freed, she beat him and took the Excalibur but hid it and made me promise not to tell anyone, in return she promised me the ability to take my revenge."

And what a revenge it was, he'd found out he had fangs and out of urge and instinct drained Balba dry of blood felling his power double.

"And this transformation, how did she make it possible?" Issei asked.

"She placed a magic circle on my arm and told me to activate it I had to say Blood pour." He informed.

Issei sighed,"Yuuto, I'm afraid she's done something irreversible, you're a Vorläufer Vampire reincarnated as a Devil now."

"A what?" Yuuto asked.

"Vorläufer Vampire, a closer relative to modern day vampires but still much stronger and has most of the same abilities as a Shinso minus most of the psychic abilities." he explained.

"Is Aika one?" Yuuto asked.

"No, she's a normal vampire, albeit she has much faster regeneration." Issei answered,

Yuuto took a minute to think,"What does this mean?"

"You'll have to retrain yourself physically from scratch I'm afraid." Issei informed,"Even when not in Vampire form you're still stronger than you were before."

"What does this mean for Yuuto if he runs into any Vampires?" Rias asked.

"Well as a Vorlaufer Yuuto is in essence Lucia's brother, the hierarchy goes like this, Shinso such as Lucia and Ada are the top gaining titles to show their strength, then there are the Vorlaufer who gain similar titles, then there are Shinso created Vampires who birth more Vampires, starting a Family or Coven, and create the lower classes, then there are the lower classes with their untapped potential whom have the ability to create other Vampire but if they do the Vampire is only halfway changed as they don't have the power necessary to do so." Irina explained.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was okay and I've set up a little something for later.**

 **Issei's harem: Lucia, Asia, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika,**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing and Ravel, Phenex Devil(I plan to work her in soon).**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder(This'll happen soon),**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here, now I want to give you all a bunch of good news however, I'm tired, just got home from school and I'm going to go play some Assassin's Creed, so here's the reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zesterios** _\- NOOOOO WHY ASIA IN HAREM... She's too pure and innocent and A FUCKING ANNOYING AS HELL LIKE HOLY FUCKING SHIT SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU CHURCH WHORE! but it's your story so do what ever you want._

 **Well, sorry but if you really don't want Asia in the harem just say so, I was unsure about it and at the time it was early enough in the story that I could get some feedback on that.**

 **TeaJa -** _I just wanted to say that please keep this story going this is the best and first Fanfic i have found so please keep up the GREAT WORK :)_

 **I will, thanks for your kind words.**

 **RangerElk76** _\- Yuuto is now a vampire? D: Wonder how Rias will react to this and how Sirzechs and the rest of the devil council will react to this._

 **Well I'll just go ahead and say it Rias is right now, trying to understand the transformation itself and she hasn't even thought about the transformation on Yuuto. As for Sirzechs and the rest, we'll see when they are told.**

 **BlueDog1029 -** _Alright i found your story today and i must say i love it so far! One thing i will say is Personally i dont think you should have Toshiro's Harem Why you may ask. Simply because if you try and do his you may take away from Issei's Harem or will be doing it simply "Because you have too" I may be wrong im not trying to be rude thats just my personal oppinion. And i think Grayfia is a good Harem member (If she isnt married to Sirzechs in this story) Anyways its your story do what you think is best! Because ill be reading it either way! keep up the good work!_

 _Ps. If you have Toshiros Harem lets say for example somebody is mad because he has... Akeno. if you just keep it Issei's Harem people may be happy with it. Me Personally i can read a story where the MC doesnt get the girl i favor but if i see the girl i favor with another dude then i get a bit... annoyed? thats not the right word but you get the point! (That was an example im not annoyed just other people may)_  
 _Bluedog Out!_

 **Okay, about Toshiro's harem, I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm doing it because it is am interesting side bit to do every once in a while so you don't get bored of Issei's interactions which will begin to show up more soon. As for if a girl doesn't get with Issei, even if I do end up taking Toshiro's harem out or taking Asia out of Issei's, he is currently at the limit of girls and some are a fixed thing now. So even then it wouldn't be much change.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Third Person POV**

"Remember you may need to drink blood, but you need to control your thirst, however different species have different tasting blood, today is simply showing you the difference, also to note the blood of whichever race you were before tastes better to you on principle." Lucia informed Yuuto.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Now here." She ordered holding out her arm.

"What?!" Yuuto yelled.

"Drink from me." She ordered.

Slowly Yuuto took hold of the offered arm fangs becoming apparent as he sank them into her skin and was immediately hit with a taste that would make the food in heaven seem like ash. After a minute she pulled him off and he shook his head a few minutes later regaining control when he realized what he did.

"How long was I drinking your blood?" Yuuto asked.

"5 minutes." She answered.

"What?!" Yuuto gasped looking guilty.

"Yuuto Kiba, I have made you equivalent to my brother and thus you are my responsibility, imagine if that was a human, I am a Shinso, you could drink from me for a year and I'd barely care, you have similar regeneration." Lucia said reassuringly.

"The point of these lessons is that you understand your stronger body and gain control over those urges." She added.

Yuuto nodded smiling.

Meanwhile Rias and Issei were watching the two as they trained Issei sat on the window sill his leg taking up all of it and Rias stood beside him.

"She seems happier." Issei declared.

"Really?" Rias asked.

"... Yes, Rias Gremory, did you know why the three Shinso are all girls?" Issei asked.

"No, why is that?" The red head asked.

"Because as the first of their race, their blood is the most potent thing you'll find in this world, a normal vampire could drink one drop and gain power equal to the former maou, so why women many asked upon their creation and the reply was always,"A woman can do something that men can't", do you understand?" Issei asked.

"They can give birth?" Rias asked looking for confirmation.

"Exactly, so Lucia will never have a true brother, but she made Yuuto her brother as a vampire and that is close enough." Issei explained.

"My brother mentioned a meeting between the three factions, will you attend as a Devil representative?" Rias asked.

"No, I am merely attending as the head of the Satan family and Irina has decided to do the same representing her position as Holy system creator." Issei informed as Lucia and Yuuto began sparring.

"How do you feel about his transformation?" Issei asked guiltily.

"Well on one hand I am unsure if it was a good idea, but on the other it was his decision." Rias said.

"I see, if you are unhappy with his transformation please say so." Issei said.

"I'm conflicted, I am mad that he was transformed, but only because I wasn't informed and neither was he, but I'm also happy, she's a strange Vampire but I've seen no problem with it so far, he's still the same. Why do you ask?" Rias asked.

"As her Master, I'm responsible for her actions, if you truly are mad, I'll have to punish her." Issei explained.

"It's fine, this turned out well. Yuuto seems to like this as well." Rias said smiling.

"Thanks, you know, I used to have to rule the Underworld with an iron fist, slaughtering insurgents and now that I don't have t do that, I can leave the Underworld's rule in capable hands, now I can live more peacefully, it is at times like this that I remember before the Great War, before my death." Issei said looking directly at Lucia smiling.

"Was Lucia any different at that time?" Rias asked.

"Yes, you could say that." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Lucia is a recent addition to her name, she took it upon my death and has asked that she be called such until my death is avenged, Alice is truly her given name." Issei informed.

"Why?" Rias asked confused.

"She believes she failed me, that's why... I will slaughter any in my way to kill Katarea Leviathan." He growled.

"The descendant of the original Leviathan?" Rias asked still confused.

"Yes, I gave her sanctuary from the Great War and she poisoned me, she left my mansion immediately after." Issei informed.

"You cared for her?" Rias asked.

"She's my granddaughter, of course I care, just as I do for Rizevim even if he cares not for my affection, anyone I can save of my children's bloodlines will be given all of the affection and recognition they deserve." Issei said.

"I promise you we'll help you. Tell me about the original maou as children." Rias said.

Issei's eyes flashed with mirth and he began animated explaining the original maou, Lucifer and Beelzebub's mother Lilith, and of his, Lilith's and Lucia's hands in raising them. After a while Yuuto came back with Lucia, who was latched onto him, in a trance-like state.

"Um... Issei...?" The blonde knight asked.

"Hmm... Problematic." Issei noted to shocked looks.

"Problematic?! What's going on?!" Yuuto shouted out the question and winced as Lucia's grip tightened hurting even his more durable Vampire/Devil body.

"She's claiming her family, until she used to the scent you now carry, she won't let you leave her sight, Rias, you mind if Lucia keeps Yuuto until that happens?" Issei asked.

"As long as she's okay going on his requests with him she's fine." Rias said.

"What? Buchou?" Yuuto asked.

"This is what having an Older sibling is like when you're young and as a Vampire, you're so young you can't control your thirst for blood." Rias informed,"Not even Issei or Irina can do a thing about this can you?"

"We could but that would most likely physically harm Lucia, so we just need to let it happen." Issei informed.

"Physically harm?" Yuuto asked.

"Well she would put up quite a fight." Issei informed,"I might have to work quite fast to do much damage, more work to have it last any length of time."

Lucia later dragged Yuuto into her room and bid him a good night calling him brother. The next few days left Issei bored until of course the Parent's Visit came. Watching the others, such as Rias, and her parents brought them no end to amusement. They learned a bit about her, saw the interaction of Aika with her parents, and even learned of when the meeting would be held. A few days later the meeting was set to begin and Issei, as he always was, was fashionably late with Irina, Lucia, and Ada. Lucia and Ada knocked in unison and they were let in, Issei sat beside Sirzech Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan and Irina sat beside Michael, the two Shinso merely stood not far away.

"Your both here now, which is an opportune moment as we were just getting to our peace, this brings up the question. Is there anything that would cause either of you against this peace?" Azazel asked.

"Young Azazel, you appear to be mistaken, it is not Satan or I that started the war, it was the Old maou, Fallen Angels like Kokabiel, and Exorcists, that brought about that war. I'm sure you've noticed we're actually quite friendly with each other." Irina informed.

"Very well, How do you feel about this Satan?" Azazel asked.

"Azazel, I will not lie, I am known well among the gods for my love of debauchery and my strong feelings for my moral compass. I wish for peace myself, I wish to expand my family, and I wish to find descendants of the original maou and invite them back to me, I'm willing to do a lot for my family, even forgive." Issei explained.

"And if your descendants aren't pure blood Devils?" Azazel asked causing Vali, whom had been listening intently, tensed.

"It matters not, why do you ask? If you have information I'm willing to barter with you." Issei said quickly hope in his eyes.

"We can speak of it later." He informed.

"Fine." Issei sighed,

"This brings us to something similar, White Dragon Emperor, how do you feel about this peace?" Michael asked.

"As long as there are strong people to fight, I could care less." Vali said.

"Now has anyone heard news on the Red Dragon Emperor?" Sirzechs asked.

"Meister?" Lucia asked drawing the attention of many.

"Tell them." Issei nodded.

"Meister is the current Red Dragon Emperor. He has kept this quiet for some time as he likes to have the element of surprise." She explained.

"Satan the Red Dragon Emperor?!" Everyone not in the know yelled.

"Now, anyone else oppose this peace?" Issei asked.

No one said anything.

"Now, I think it is fair that you all learn what Azazel knows in case it is necessary, however, if I can save a member of my family, I will destroy you to do it. Now Azazel speak." Issei ordered.

"I have under my command a member of your family that Rizevim has abandoned due to his human side." Azazel explained.

"Give me a name." Issei said,"and an audience at least."

"It's me." Vali informed.

Issei turned.

"Vali?" He asked.

"Vali Lucifer, great-grandson of the original Lucifer and White Dragon Emperor." Vali informed bowing.

"Someone among my children that hasn't betrayed me? I've waited long for this. Vali Lucifer, I have missed much and you may not know me yet, but I wish for you to give me a chance, name a wish and that will be a gift, a apology for missing my chance to help you." Issei said.

"I wish to get revenge on my Grandfather." Vali growled.

"Rizevim?" Issei asked receiving a nod.

"Very well, I will make sure you can have your revenge Vali Lucifer." Issei promised.

Vali was about to say more when everything and everyone except for a few people had a purple tint.

* * *

 **Okay, I do have a bit of news: I will not abandon this story but my other story, Gremory's Dragon along with this has now flooded me with Highschool DxD and I've gotten bored quickly, so I'm putting up a poll to see which of the stories will I continue until one is finished. Thanks for your cooperation and I apologize for my indecisiveness.**

 **Issei's harem: Lucia, Asia, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika.**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing and Ravel, Phenex Devil(I plan to work her in soon).**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder(This'll happen soon),**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter took so long only to be short, but I had to end it where it did. I will try to update this regularly but I will have a little side project story updating as well.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Imperial-samaB -** _This is definitely interesting but it feels like something's missing idk what tho_

 **If it is missing something and you figure it out let me know.**

 **xxx6sic6xxx -** _i vote to continue this one_

 **Here it is.**

 **RangerElk76 -** _Oh? Satan vs The son of Satan? How will this go D:_

 **Well, here you go.**

 **orca3553 -** _man katarea is going to be so shocked and terrible afraid when she meets issei_

 **Well, continue on.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Third Person POV**

"It seems we're under attack, Lucia." Issei said barking out the name as a one word command.

"Ja Meister, zeit für ein fest!" Lucia yelled happily in german.

"Ada, protect the ones who are frozen." Irina ordered.

"Ja, Herrin." Ada said taking position in front of them.

"Now, to figure out what's going on." Issei said as Lucia left.

 **Lucia's POV**

I smiled brightly as I began walking on the air as if t here were invisible stairs in front of me.

"It's a Shinso!" One of the many enemies yelled.

"And you're all prey!" I yelled rushing forward so quickly a sonic boom so powerful it wind blew against the Old School Building causing it to shake and even knocked down several trees within 50 feet.

I flew forward catching a magician by the neck and in a swift movement sank my fangs into him. after drinking him dry the other magicians looked at me with disgust and fear. This only made me grin maniacally as memories flooded my mind.

 _'These are your enemies, they wish to harm Meister's special ones, his friends, we won't allow this, these prey need to learn their place. Show them.'_ The same voice as the one from the fight with Kokabiel urged.

"No one attacks Meister's friends. Learn your place!" I yelled moving to the next enemy and punching a hole through them, kicking the head off another(and causing a fountain of blood to erupt and cover me).

"O' dagger of the Nether King, lend me your power so that I may strike down my enemies and reach what I desire." I said and in my hands was a black dagger with a silver handle and on the blade was a symbol that I knew well, one that was branded upon my skin, the symbol of Satan.

I stabbed the blade into the eye of another enemy and their body was suddenly blasted apart in a bloody explosion. Without stopping I reached to stab the prey that had stepped away from me and it exploded just like the other one.

"S-She's a monster." One magician gasped.

"Monster? No, I'm the Blut-Kaiserin of Vampires. I'm a goddess." With that I swiftly slashed the blade across the magician that spoke causing a large bloody gash in her skin. Upon the urging of the voice I immediately began to drink her dry.

I soon fell into a chant that both me and the voice were stating in unison,"Slash, slash, drink, stab, destroy..."

 **Vali's POV**

I watched on in awe as Satan's Vampire began to cut through the magicians as if they were nothing; But with each moment she began to look more and more insane, soon after she'd started chanting, she began to only cackle with sadistic glee. With each slash of that dagger bodies were blasted to smithereens with only an explosion of blood.

After a while the magicians were beginning to run from her and it turned out they had reinforcements leagues of Devils and with them was a guy in his 20s with black hair, electric blue eyes, and tanned skin, wearing a cloak made of fur over a t-shirt and jeans.

"Well, if it ain't the Devil's pet?" He said mockingly.

"Oh? Greek prey? Wonder what a Greek God's blood tastes like, though, yours might taste like ash, little Herky." Lucia cackled.

"Pet?" I couldn't help but ask myself.

"Meister won't be mad if I killed a trespasser, would he?" Lucia asked herself and after a pause she nodded,"I'll take the consequences later."

With her debate over she rushed at the man ignoring the Devils that stabbed their weapons into her as reached out grabbing the man by the face and they rose high into the air. Lucia when they were over 100 thousand feet began to spin at speeds that created a mini vortex and then with momentum on her side she began hurtling toward the ground.

When they hit the ground a earthquake shook even the skies and causing the new school building to collapse.

"Fuck!" The man shouted getting up only to collapse on his shattered leg.

"Oh, is Herky feeling bad? But you can't be broken already, I guess Zeus' sons make cheap toys. Time for me to drink." With those words the tan man turned chalk white as she quick as a jet sank her fangs into him.

It was only then I realized who he was, Hercules, son of Zeus, former demigod, minor god of thunder and strength.

Unlike the mortals she'd drank from Hercules didn't become a husk instead, he burst in an explosions of golden powder.

"Off to be repaired huh?" she stated and then when I noticed a power grow in the distance, at first I thought nothing of it until Lucia froze and then began to laugh in glee.

"Lookie who's here to play." She said,"Yes, here is our chance."

With that she dissolved becoming a swarm of bats flying off to the Old School Building.

 **Third Person POV**

Issei knew when Katarea Leviathan used one of Ophis' snakes that it wasn't going to end well for anyone who was in the way.

"Azazel, step away." Issei ordered.

"Huh?" The fallen angel looked to Issei doing as asked.

"Oh, the weakling finally speaks, how was that poison Grandather?" Katarea asked sure in herself as she had the power of the Infinite Dragon God on her side, not even her Father the Devil God could match that, could he?

When she saw the first bat she paled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Little Katty is being naughty. We know what happens to naughty little girls, don't we Katty?" Lucia's disembodied voice asked coming from the many bats in the area. It was the same voice she had after the battle with Kokabiel.

"Alice?!" Katarea asked paling.

"Oh, did you forget? I can't die. You knew Meister was back, did you expect anything less?" Lucia asked giggling with sadistic glee.

"I think it's time to punish you and for killing Meister. I think you should feel all the pain of Meister, your Grandmother, and myself." Lucia said her bats once again becoming herself, except for a change Issei hadn't expected, her right iris had turned pitch black.

"Nothing will stop me from punishing you Katty, not your mother, not Lilith, and definitely not Meister." Lucia said gleefully.

"I expect nothing less of Satan's Ultimate Servant, the Blut-Kaiserin of Vampires, Satan's Greatest Weapon." Katarea said putting on a tough act, but Issei and Irina both knew this was wrong, she did not have the courage her grandmother and mother had, it was lost in her genes.

"Katty still acting like Mommy now aren't we? You haven't grown up. Stop pretending, stop the lies, your punishment is here." Lucia said opening her arms wide.

"Don't leave yourself open!" Katarea yelled drawing a golden dagger from her robes and stabbing the blade into Lucia's gut, she simply looked down and brought her bleeding hand to her lips, licking her blood off much to the shock of everyone and served to further intimidate the already pale and practically hysteric Katarea Leviathan.

"I see you stolen some of Herrin's weapons. However," At this she glared at Katarea.

"I'm a Shinso. I cannot take any lasting physical damage from someone like you." Lucia informed taking the blade and throwing it aside.

Katarea looked like she was about to run but before she could do anything Lucia lifted her up by the throat causing the maou descedant to begin struggling, her life depended on it after all. She knew what Alice Valentine was like.

 **Flashback**

 _A young Katarea had snuck off after her grandmother and mother, Rizevim's grandmother and father, Shalba's grandmother and his father, her Grandfather, and his servant left to fight off a threat, Rizevim and Shalba had come with her and as they watched in awe their parents fought off a group of Fallen Angels led by the former Ophanim Metatron, but to their surprise their grandfather, simply ordered the Vampire to deal with them. The Vampire woman appearing similar to how she did in the present, stepped forward her vacant eyes showed no emotion as she stepped forward._

 _"Fire." The Fallen Angel leader had said and he and all the Fallen Angel threw their light spears._

 _As she walked forward light spear after light spear hit its mark some bouncing off and many stabbing into her, but even with her legs filled with light spears she walked on uncaring. The next scene traumatized the trio for the rest of their lives._

 _With each movement she ripped a body in half, with each attack blood sprayed the air, with every death a new collection of organs fell to the blood stained grounds. What they saw was a one sided massacre. One Vampire decimating the entire legion of Fallen Angels all more powerful than most high class devils._

 _When Metatron was the final opponent Alice had run her hand through his chest ripping out his intestines and then she began choking him with them after a moment she seemed to get bored and instead broke the Fallen Angel's spine, then she grabbed a hold of his black feathered wings. Then she ripped the first off, blood spurting from the Fallen Angel's back, then the next, then the next._

 _But as he begged and pleaded for mercy she sang a small song with a tone void of emotion, "Blood blood gallons of the stuff, I'll drink it up. Blood blood, I'll drink you dry and eat your soul. Satisfy me please and I'll leave you be in death."_

 **Flashback End**

"Shall we begin, Katty-cat?" Lucia said in a motherly tone.

Issei sighed when he received a glare from Irina and nodded. If Lucia continued she'd lose herself and the seal he and Irina had placed in their previous lives would be useless.

"Alice Valentine, stop this instant or I'll be forced to seal you away for the next few days." Issei said sternly.

Much to their surprise she did not listen as her hand began to crush the Leviathan descendant's windpipe. Issei blinked as he looked at the Shinso and saw her eyes formerly bright and childishly playful were now vacant wine red.

* * *

 **That's where I'm leaving off as a sort of cliffhanger. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to this chapter. I am hoping this is a nice transition chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **RangerElk76** \- _Aw come on man, fuck you for the cliffhanger. jk. it's all g._

 **I know, cliffhangers man.**

 **Zesterios** \- _Heh... Get wrecked Katerea. Though we gonna get any battles for Issei?_

 **Well then, how about you read the chapter real quick.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Third Person POV**

Issei seeing Lucia was not responding moved forward and to enveryone else it seemed as if he'd teleported as he appeared beside Lucia and his hands were engulfed in black flames and he slashed across Lucia's chest and she dropped Katarea as she screamed in agony and then her mark began to glow form inside her clothing and the agony continued for a moment.

Katarea sat up coughing but managed to choke out,"T-thank you Father."

He looked at her and everyone watched as he turned on the spot and punched a hole through her head with his flame covered hand. He turned just in time to dodge an attack from Lucia who growled at him and held her hand out to her side and began to emit small black and red particles from her body. Issei blinked as a large crimson broadsword with a black hilt and edges began to piece itself together from the particles.

"Now Lucia, put that down and sleep." Issei said gently.

She rushed forward and swung her broadsword, which was as long as she was tall with about as much effort as a normal human would a kitchen knife.

"Lucia. Stop this right now." Issei ordered.

She jumped up and swung the broadsword making Issei dodge only for her to change the direction of the blade mid-slash. Issei stepped back saving himself from the brunt of the damage but still receiving a large gash on his chest.

Issei sighed and looked at Lucia glaring.

"Lucia I order you to cease your attack." Issei ordered more firmly.

The broadsword swung at him once more followed by a one of her two pistols shooting. With his demonic and god-like speed Issei just barely dodged the bullet and the blade cut his cheek as he jumped back. Seeing that his attempts to verbally stop her were useless Issei summoned his old sword from the space he kept it in the black blade seemed to make Lucia pause warily.

After a moment she jumps up flipping over Issei and coming down with a heft slash of her broadsword bringing it down on Issei's back. The reincarnation of Satan fell to a knee as a gash opens in his back and he rolls away from the red and black blade which had almost taken off his head.

Meanwhile the others sat watching in confusion.

"Why is she attacking Issei? What is that sword?" Rias asked Irina.

"It seems that those seals are not working properly anymore." Irina said to herself seemingly ignoring the questions.

"What seals Milady?" Michael asked.

"Issei and I sealed away a powerful spirit with Alice as the vessel however it seems the soul has been destroyed however its owners tendencies towards mass violence were passed on to Alice. As for the sword, it is make completely from Alice's soul, you're looking at her soul in physical form." Irina explained.

"Her soul?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, materialization of a soul is a powerful ability that gives souls a physical form, however whatever damage it takes the owner takes." Irina explained.

"So if it is destroyed or broken?" Xenovia asked worriedly.

"If is broken then the owner feels excruciating pain and if enough of it is destroyed then that person dies, however, Alice can't die as long as three certain people exist." Irina informed but the look she gave made everyone turn to the fight instead of asking the question of who those three were.

Issei had turned and was now clashing blades with Lucia but the others immediately noticed how while he was fighting well he hefted his blade as if it had actual weight while Lucia was wielding hers with speed and agility that didn't fit with the kind of sword she wielded. However the battle was quite even on both sides, while Lucia had speed and her technique were flawless, Issei's strength and abilities as a Devil God were keeping him alive against the powerful vampire.

As they fought Lucia began to speed up causing Issei to begin exerting his aura and those watching this immediately were his by the sinister black aura which held the smell of sulfur and brought forth primeval fear in the hearts of the spectators.

The Vampire seemed to revel in the fear and drink in the smell as if it was a sweet fragrance. She cackled happily as she began a flurry of slashes and stabs causing Issei to block each strike, one by one releasing shock waves each time.

As the battle continued the two began taking damage every five clashes Lucia would receive cuts or gashes which would heal almost instantly and Issei would get a single cut.

Lucia took each cut as a victory and began to speed up much to the surprise of the spectators.

"Well, looks like I can't hold back, sorry about this Lucia." Issei said and his eyes changed becoming like obsidian in color, his 14 wings spread casting shadows, and his aura began to slowly disassemble the environment.

With that he summoned black flames around him as he sped up double what Lucia had. Their clashes began to cause the earth to shake and the landscape was being changed with each movement of their blades.

Issei began to act differently as they fought.

"So we're making the earth shake again huh?" He asked chuckling as he cut her in half and she simply regenerated it.

As the clashing continued the black and red blade began to chip away and break and then Lucia fell to a knee with the blade heavily damaged. Issei taking advantage of her weakness stabbed his blade through her stomach and breaking her blade in the same movement. for the first time they've seen, the spectators watched as Issei pulled the sword from Lucia's body and the wound stood open, a gaping hole in her chest and she looked down at it and then up at Issei.

"Meister...?" She choked out before slumping and yelling out in agony as the brand finally began to take full effect. Issei growled and placed his index and middle finger on her forehead and murmured slightly before his crest appeared on her forehead and she went silent and lied on her black relaxing completely as a cocoon of transparent white energy covered her.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked.

"She's been sealed." Issei replied before stomping off leaving the shinso where she was.

 **Lucia's Mind**

 _'I am alone. I am alone. I am alone.'_ Lucia thought over and over.

"He's sealed you up." A familiar female voice said in Lucia's ear.

"You're useless to your "Meister" now. He'll leave you in this plane until he feels you're necessary and then he'll throw you away." The voice purred.

"No! I deserve punishment, he'll punish me and this will end!" Lucia yelled out into the endless expanse of blackness the surrounded her.

"Do you really believe he'll unseal you?" The voice asked.

"He will!" The Shinso shouted.

"He won't and you know it. You just don't want to believe it. You believe he'll unseal you because he cares for you. The truth is, he'll unseal you at some point because you're his servant. Nothing more, nothing less; but I can help you with that." The voice said.

"No! I won't listen to you! I won't betray Meister's trust! I won't listen! I won't!" Lucia yelled.

"Very well, if you change your mind. I am not hard to contact, I am always with you, Mother." The voice said and Lucia was left alone in the darkness.

 **Outside Mindscape**

It's been a few weeks since the three factions meeting and the end of the school year. As the final day Issei finally decided to unseal Lucia, who they were now going to call her by her real name, what with Katarea dead. The Occult Research Club and Azazel watched as Issei placed his fingers on the mark on her forehead and the shinso's eyes fluttered open. the others gasped as they saw the vacant crimson eyes. Alice stood and curtsied to Issei,

"Meister." She stated without emotion.

"Alice, you're back." Issei noted sitting down.

"Would you like anything, Meister?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Issei said receiving a nod.

"So Alice, how are you?" Toshiro asked unsure of what to say.

The shinso remained silent giving no inclination she heard his words.

"Alice, are you okay?" Issei asked.

"Of course Meister, you know I cannot die or get sick and few can cause me lasting physical damage." She said.

"Mentally?" Issei asked concerned.

"I do not believe my mental state matters, you are more important Meister." She said dismissively.

The others couldn't help but remember the way she'd feared being sealed and now they saw the aftermath of the sealing.

"How long were you sealed?" Issei asked her.

"I do not know Meister, however I deserved such for earning your ire." She replied.

"Alice, what are you?" Issei asked curious of her answer.

"I am Meister Satan's servant, I do as you order and nothing more, nothing less." She stated in a almost robotic, practiced tone.

"Alice, you are not some tool to be used." Issei growled.

"But Meister, that is what I am. Herrin created me to be yours and yours alone. I have only ever done what fit your interests, even offering myself freely to you for your use any time you wish. The only time I have not done so was against my will. The perpetrator himself got away in the aftermath you-" She was interrupted by Issei slapping her and sending her flying into the wall.

"Don't ever bring what that bastard did up! Ever!" Issei thundered.

"Yes Meister." She said looking down in shame as the dark purple bruise faded and her skin returned to normal and the resounding crack of bones sliding into place alerted everyone to the broken bones she gotten from the impact of the wall.

"Now, you are no tool. You are a living being with a consciousness and thoughts, you are not a blade, a book, or a desk. You are a powerful, living, breathing creature." Issei growled firmly.

"May I leave?" Alice asked shamefully.

"Go." Issei said taking a calming breath.

Alice stood quickly and scurried from the room.

 **Alice's POV**

I ran, ran as far as possible until I stopped and collapsed in an alleyway.

 _'He's only proven my point.'_ The voice from when I was sealed said in my mind.

I ignored it.

 _'He tells you you aren't a tool and then smacks you around when he doesn't like what you have to say. Not a very good way of making his point.'_ The voice said chuckling.

I held my head in my hands and shook it.

 _'You know at some point, HE will come.'_ With that the voice was gone.

"Well, lookie what we have here. A weak little vampire bitch, going for a walk in the moonlight." I blinked and looked up to see a man with greasy black hair and dark obsidian eyes stepping toward me with several others with similar greasy haired men.

'Werewolves.' I thought disdainfully,'Japanese werewolves.'

Feeling angry I walked forward to the lead werewolf and surprising the others, and I kissed him. However when I did so his eyes glazed over and I spoke in an emotionless tone,"Kill them."

Heeding my commands he turned on them and lunged.

 **Third Person POV**

Issei sat in his living room with the other inhabitants of his home when the door opened and Alice entered soaked in blood.

"Where were you and what happened?" The reincarnated Devil God asked.

"I went on a walk. Nothing of consequence happened Meister." She replied shifting.

"Alice, did you feed on humans? Or did something else happen?" Issei asked giving her a raised eyebrow.

"I did not feed." She stated.

"Alice, you cannot lie to me and I deem what happens to you and anyone because of you to be of consequence." Issei said firmly.

"I defeated a nuisance." She replied.

"Show me." He ordered.

"Very well." She stated and images entered his mind.

 **Images**

 _Issei watched through Alice's eyes as a large black furred werewolf began to rip his brethren apart in a bloody frenzy as he finished he turned his glazed over eyes to her and she spoke,"Now sweetie, do the same to yourself."_

 _Issei watched as the werewolf dragged his left hand claws across his neck slowly and with the claws on the other hand he stabbed himself in the chest and dragged them along similarly._

 **Images end**

* * *

 **Here's chapter 8. I hope you all liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter, we're moving toward one of my own arcs.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zesterios** _\- Well shit... Damn it Issei don't be so cold all the time_

 **Can you guess what's going on from this chapter?*Insert Evil Laugh*(*cue glares from characters*Okay fine. Chaotic Neutral, at best).**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Third Person POV**

Issei sighed as they made their way to the Gremory home, Alice hadn't spoken to him since the night before and she sat away from everyone else even when Azazel put the younger devils on a detour to fight Tannin.

What worried him was that Alice seemed to be listening to something before shaking her head, this happening every 30 minutes.

It didn't take long before he grew curious,"What is wrong Alice?"

She jumped and in her surprise she must have touched her connection to him with her mind as he heard a familiar voice, _'He acts worried, but truly he does not care. He will throw you aside like trash Mother.'_

Issei blinked and the connection between minds broke as she scurried away before Issei could say anything. Later on, upon arriving at the Gremory mansion they were greeted by Grayfia and she led the group inside and after a brief introduction with Millicas Gremory we finally enter a room in which we met Rias' mother, who thanked Issei for help with the betrothal situation.

Over the next few weeks we spent time training or in my case helping train the others with Vali and Alice at my side. After a while we were enlisted to join in a big party and as King of the Underworld, I was needed to attend as the figurehead I would be for the rest of my life, by my own choice of course. I was asked for me and Alice to accompany Rias and her group to the waiting area where the other young devils were. Just as we arrived the door was blown open and a female voice spoke.

"If you've got a death wish Zephyrdor, I'd be happy to fill it." A greenish haired teenage devil said.

Upon the vulgar reply of the blue haired devil she was speaking to I looked to Alice,"Please handle this."

"Yes, Meister." She stated and she began walking forward slowly a thin mist curling at her heels.

"I would appreciate it if you held your tongue in front of my Meister, Devil." She stated coldly.

"Who asked you, Virgin Vampire Bitch?!" He said angrily.

"In order, my Meister and you are mistaken." She stated.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I am not a virgin, however I always return to the state which I was upon my creation." She said and was met with silence.

"Doesn't matter, stand aside." He said shaking his head and moving to push her out of his way.

In response she grabbed his arm in effortless grip.

"You don't want to do that, Devil." Her eyes glowed menacingly as she said this.

He pulled on his arm and when she doesn't budge, he went to punch her. She didn't budge when his fist hit her and with a resounding crack he held his hand as his knuckles were broken.

Alice stepped forward as he groaned and cursed and with a quick movement she kicked his legs from under him grabbed is arm before slamming him into the ground. She then stood on his back and began to pull on his arm.

"Alice stop!" Issei ordered pulling her off the Devil clan heir.

"I ordered you to handle it, not try and rip the fool's arm off." Issei growled.

"Of course Meister." She said bowing.

"Is it just me or is Issei having trouble controlling Alice." Toshiro asked Yuuto.

However Yuuto was dealing with an intruder in his mind.

 _'Hmm, so you're my uncle huh? Weak for a vampire, but of course you have talent.'_ A voice stated in his mind, reminding him of Alice by her accent.

 _'Who are you?'_ Yuuto mentally asked angrily.

 _'I am no one of consequence at the moment, you however have my attention. I'll be seeing you soon.'_ The voice cackled and faded.

While this was going on Issei was beset upon by the sister of Raiser Phenex and pulled into a conversation which ended in her offering to become his bishop should he have need of her and giving him a vial of Phenex Tears.

Issei sighed before telling Rias he'd see her later, feeling the need to confront Alice about something and to have Sirzechs or Vali call him if he is needed.

Then he turned to Vali.

"Vali Lucifer, I name you the representative of the Satan Family, have fun and if you need me call, besides that, I have to confront Lucia about something that could be dangerous." He informed.

With that he grabbed Alice by the arm and they teleport away. When they arrived Issei placed a barrier around the room and turned to Alice.

"Now, explain this voice I heard." Issei ordered.

"I will handle it Meister." She said nervously.

"No, you will tell me now! If Akasha is speaking to you through the seal then you need to tell me!" Issei commanded.

"I won't speak of this! If you truly believe that I am not a tool, let me deal with this, trust me when I say that I can do this!" Alice pleaded and Issei blinked.

"Fine Alice, I will let you deal with it. Don't let me down." Issei said smiling sadly.

Issei stepped back and waited as Alice spent hours meditating and pushing the voice further into her recesses of her mind.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared beside Issei's ear and Vali's voice sounded,"Issei, we need your help. Loki, he appeared and is trying to start something, Ajuka sent him away and we sent a team after him, but there's something there way stronger. We're not sure what it is but its poisoned Irina!"

Alice's eyes shot open.

"I'm going Meister." she said.

"We're on our way," Issei said dismissing the cirlce.

"So Vlad is back. Time for that bastard to get his just deserts." Issei immediately put his hand on Alice's shoulder and they teleported away.

When they reappeared they found themselves watching a one sided battle Rias' and Sona's peerages were fighting Loki's sons and grandsons, although they weren't taking much damage, but they weren't doing much. Meanwhile a man appearing in his late teens with rich, wavy black hair and crimson eyes, he wore a black muscle shirt and jeans under a black trench coat with black combat boots. At his side was a crimson red blade with thorn-like protrusions.

"Welcome Satan and Alice, it seems you've brought her back. Are you perhaps willing to hand her over now?" The man asked.

"Alice, go deal with Loki. This is personal." Issei ordered.

Alice bolted upon his order and ran away, fearful of the man.

She continued to Loki and as she reached him she grabbed him by the face flying higher into the air before coming back down and digging a nice 20 foot deep trench, with his face.

Meanwhile Issei glared at his enemy,"I've spent a long time planning how I would kill you, but you know what? Fuck it! I'm just going to tear you apart!"

Alice watched as the god picked his way out if the trench with only a bloody lip as damage.

"You foolish Devil servant!" He shouted angrily.

"Hmm. Field test 001. Prepare yourself Loki of Asgard. You'll be the first to feel the power of my new inventions." Alice said breathing deeply.

"Welsh Dragon Bracer! Vanishing Dragon Bracer!" As she yelled this magic circles over her arms and when they had finished she wore two bracers, both made from black leather with scale shaped pieces of metal plating one bracer had red plating and the other had white. In the wrist porting of both was a gem in the red it was green and in the white it was blue.

"What's this?!" Loki shouted in surprise.

He immediately looked intently at her as she began emitting black and red particles which formed an elegant blood red rapier with a black hilt.

"Now, you face the judgment of Satan!" She then thrust her rapier forward and the god dodged it only for her to punch him sending him flying. She the teleported and caught him mid flight with her rapier replaced by a giant war hammer which she used to send him flying straight up.

"Now, Gauntlets!" She yelled and the gems glowed.

-Boost(x10)! Divide(x10)!- The gauntlets shouted in two different voices.

"O' spear that aims true, lend me your strength so that I may conquer my enemies in battle! Spear of Odin, Gungnir!" She yelled and in her hands was a golden spear with etchings of a tree and Nordic runes all along it.

"What?!" Loki could only scream this before She stabbed the blade through his chest and the two were once again hurtling toward the ground.

"O' dagger of the Nether King, lend me your power so that I may strike down my enemies and reach what I desire. Dagger of Satan!" She yelled summoning a black dagger with Demonic runes and a grip fashioned to be a long black serpent. She wasted no time stabbing this into his hand as he tried to grab her.

"O' sword of endless night, lend me your aid so that I may survive and thrive in this dangerous world! Sword of Night, Grayswandir!" This weapon was the black blade with the twin serpent cross guard which she stabbed into Loki's foot. He swung at her sending magic bullets into her.

"O' shield of the Savior, lend me your durability, so that I may defend those I love even if I must sacrifice myself." With those words a golden shield depicting the Ophanim Angels and when the magic hit it it deflected toward Loki and he was blasted straight in the ground the spear pinning him to the surface.

Then as a finishing move Alice summoned a pistol and from the red gauntlet, -Transfer!- sounded and she shot a bullet which knocked the god out cold.

"Alice!" the Vampire turned at the sound of Rias Gremory's voice to see the man from earlier.

"It's time I release Akasha, meine geliebte." And everything turned black.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone but I just had to end the chapter there, it's perfect for what I want to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Shadows, Light, and Blood. I hope you enjoy and that this has met the same as or(hopefully) better quality than the previous chapters. Let's hurry along.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zesterios** \- _So evil daughter? Check. Vlad Dracula the Impaler. Double Check... I have a gut feeling that akasha and vlad will work together to fight Issei... Don't know why..._

 **Maybe you're right or maybe your not. One way to find out.*Chaotic Neutral laughter(I did it correctly this time, Happy!?*nods from characters*)***

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone watched in shock as the shadows faded from Alice and revealed two similar figures. Both had similar hairstlyes but one had black hair and the other white, crimson eyes, porcelain-like skin, doll-like features, and both had the vampire fangs the only difference between the two was the clothing they wore, Alice was wearing her gothic leather dress while beside her was a girl in her appearing a year younger wore a blood red blouse with a black half-jacket, black skinny jeans, and black running shoes.

"The family's back together again!" The man cheered.

"Mother!" The girl yelled as Alice collapsed while trying with all her might to stand.

"Akasha? You're back?" she asked wheezing in pain.

"Mother. I'm sorry." The now dubbed "Akasha" said looking down.

"It's okay, I understand. You were looking out for me. My little Jägerin." Alice reassured before coughing up some blood.

"Akasha darling, come to Vater." The man said jovially.

"What did you do to Mother?" She asked.

"Oh, just pulling your mind from her and using all her energy and power to give you your body back." He said dismissively.

"Enough small talk, come to me and bring your mother my daughter. If you do as I ask, she will be fine, if not, well she can still feel pain, can't she?" He threatened.

Akasha seemed torn, but one look to the Devils and Issei and she knew what to do. She grabbed the red bracer and put it on.

"No." She growled.

"What? Did you just tell me no?" He asked a cold edge tinting his tone.

"I won't do what you tell me. Welsh Dragon Bracer Go!"

When Issei began walking over the man's eyes went wide and he bolted teleporting away.

Issei was walking over as Alice stood and just as he got within 10 feet Fenrir came out of nowhere and snapped the reincarnation of Satan up in his jaws.

Alice felt dread fill her as Issei's body fell to the ground. Fenrir's fangs killed gods, Issei was a Devil God, but still a version of a god.

"No! Not again! Not again!" For the first time anyone else had seen Alice began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Heh, looks like I've fucked up, huh Alice?" Issei groaned out.

"Meister, don't speak like that! Don't leave me! Not again! Please, it hurts! Whether you can come back or not without you, I feel nothing but pain! Don't leave me Issei!" She was sobbing now.

Akasha, Yuuto, and Aika all felt as if their hearts were being crushed by boulders.

"Don't worry, you'll join him in Ragnarok!" Loki yelled and a golden spear stabbed through her chest.

She stood as Issei's body went limp, as if nothing had happened to her.

The others began to feel the grief but none felt worse than Alice. Her heart was shattering like glass, her body felt heavy, and every breath she took felt like she her body was full of liquid light and holy water.

She didn't speak and when she opened her mouth all that came from her was a chilling hiss.

Her eyes lifted and her tears were no longer silvery liquid, instead they were crimson, no blood left her body, and she pulled the spear from her body before tossing it aside as if it were a splinter instead of a spear loaded with the power to make nukes look like water balloons.

She began a leisurely walk toward the wolf ignoring everyone else. Seeing the woman about to attack their father Hati and Skoll jumped at her. She kicked Hati in the nose sending him flying out of sight as a eerie scarlet aura covered her. Skoll was met with some kind of force field, which when he hit it sent him flying and he knocked Loki out of the sky.

She continued on as if nothing happened and when Fenrir tried to escaped she was a blur. She grabbed the wolf by its left hind leg and grabbed it sinking her hands into the skin and ripped some of it away. Fenrir began howling and trying to get away but she held firm grabbing more of the leg and ripping more of the flesh. She soon moved on to the other leg doing the same, blood soaked the ground and she was soon covered in its blood. She continued on and when each leg was ripped apart to the bone she lifted the giant wolf and threw him back into the ground now on his back. She climbed up and when she reached his chest she summoned the blood, making it rise into the air and form claws on her hands.

"Judgement of Satan: Cold Heart." She said softly as her brand glowed its impossible black and her left eye turned obsidian black and her eyes lost all trace of light, her right eye now maroon in color.

Then with angry yell she stabbed her claws through its heart.

"Loki's turn." She stated turning to the god in question.

"What the?" He stepped back as she began walking toward him.

"You have 5 seconds Loki , you can run and if you get away, I won't tear you limb from limb, muscle by muscle, bone to bone." She said without any sign that even she heard her words.

Loki did the smart thing, he ran. Immediately noticing he couldn't teleport or open a portal, so he ran. However instead of hearing counting he heard only,"One."

She grabbed his arm and then punched a hole through his chest. Loki summed some magic and blasted her, but she merely continued grabbing his arm.

However before she could make do on her threat a giant hammer smashed into Loki and in moments he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice, sleep." Upon hearing a smooth, calming voice spoke and she couldn't help but close her eyes, sleep overtaking her.

Before she could fall to the ground she was caught and there stood Issei healed and lowering her slowly to the ground. He sighed,"I really shouldn't have let that hit me. Good thing that Phenex girl gave me those Phenex Tears."

"Okay everyone, let's get going. Everyone time to get back." He ordered and son they teleported away.

When they arrived Issei was led to a room in which there was an empty bed which he placed Alice in. he turned to see Akasha stepping closer tentatively.

"You're staying in here?" He asked.

"Yes Lord Satan, I wish to stay with Mother until she wakes." She nodded bowing.

"Very well... Akasha, I'm sorry." He stated.

"For what?" She asked.

"When we captured you after defeating Vlad, I was ready to kill you. It was only Alice's begging for your life that made me put your essence within her own. I am sorry for not giving you a chance." He answered and left the room.

Left with this knowledge, she sat down and blinked as her mother's hand gripped her own.

A Few Days Later

After finishing up in the Underworld, and Issei subsequently gaining Rosseweisse the Valkyrie as a Rook, in exchange for providing and holding a stable living situation for the Valkyrie, the group found themselves all staying in Issei's house. Alice had woken up and the very morning they woke after getting back that the smell of delicious food woke the inhabitants. When they reached the dining room/kitchen they found Issei sitting down eating several sandwiches and cheeseburgers and Alice was cooking deftly moving around as she cooked eggs, bacon, sandwiches, and more cheeseburgers.

As each person sat down they found their breakfast placed before them. As she put down Akasha's food she placed a filled blood-bag beside the plate.

"In case you feel the need." She said kindly.

"I've went ahead and enrolled you in Kuoh. I myself will not be going as a student next time around. I will expect the best, but do not worry if it does not come to pass, humans are weird. I will be there should you need me." At this Akasha(and the others) blinked.

"Why will you not be going as a student and if not a student then what?" Rias asked.

"With Meister's help I have changed the human's memories so that I can take the place of a teacher, thus allowing Meister to create his own club so that his matters don't disturb you. Jagerin, you'll be a student so I will tell you now. No drinking from the humans of this town or I'll have to punish you. Now, everyone eat up." With that she walked off.

"A club?" Rias asked Issei.

"Yeah, the Problem Solving Committee. I felt the need to provide some separation so that we don't interfere with each other when we go out." Issei explained.

"Oh, thanks." Rias said surprised.

"Also, I don't want to be in a club with Azazel as an adviser." He laughed.

"You little..." She growled.

It wasn't long after that, Kuoh Academy started back and those aware of the supernatural were accurately aware of who Alice was. She'd taken a post as an Art and English teacher. In her first class she assigned the students a project due at the end of the month, at first there was a collective of groans, before she informed that if this project is done then she will count it as their grades for all exams, which caused them all to sit and take notes of what they needed. She explained they needed to tell a story with visual images and add dialogue in English to it. When she finished giving the details she informed that if she found the project lacking they would not be accepted, so if there was no effort put into the pieces they would take a practice exam before taking the real one and both would be added to their grade.

Meanwhile, her art class was much less demanding as she told them there was no true way to teach art,

"Art is a produce of one's imagination, Leonardo Da Vinci, Michelangelo, and Vincent Van Gogh. They were all artists who when they created art, it wasn't something they were taught per say, the paintings they made were ones made by inspiration." She'd lectured in one such class.

It was an immediate thing and Issei had gotten many a laugh from her classes. This was due to the fact that before each class she would start by placing magic at the door which placed a ward on each student and when they were not paying attention or were hiding something she was informed who it was and she sent a piece of chock flying at terminal velocity by their head before scolding them, though he and Akasha were not exempt from this, as she would give him a silent treatment after the throwing of the projectile into his forehead and that night his food would be slightly dry or slightly burnt on purpose. Akasha would be openly scolded before having to stay behind, however she would be given a blood bag and the mother vampire would then apologize before kissing her daughter's forehead. All in all it was hilarious for the others aware of the supernatural, at his expense no less. Once, he was feared(and still is most of the time) but now he was the cause of laughter and not for the reasons he wanted them to be. On a similar note, Rosseweisse became a teacher as well and the two were easily on amicable terms after sharing methods for keeping student's attention(although, wearing tight-fitting black clothing, like Alice unconsciously did, was not Rossweisse' style). Halfway into the month Vali joined them for, in his words, "shits and giggles." This received a barking laugh and a "That's my great-great-grandson!"

However, that voice, it had disappeared and if they didn't know better then they would have thought it was Akasha, but they did know better. That left only one person. For Issei it made him shiver at the thought, but for Alice, she was simultaneously worried and hopeful.

* * *

 **Here we go, this is the end of the chapter, thanks for reading and(hopefully) see you next time.**

 **Issei's harem: Alice, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika, Asia.**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing, and Ravel, Phenex Devil.**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder,**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie,**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome everyone to Chapter 11. Believe it or not you're, as of now, three chapters into one of my arcs, yep, this isn't the canon you were expecting. Things are going to be crazy for a while.**

 **Guest** \- **So... Issei is Satan? Hoping there's a good explanation for that.**

 **Did I explain it? I thought I did, but let me know if I didn't.**

 **Zesterios** \- _Huh? W-wha?! THE FUCK?! Well that was unexpected...*cough* So Issei's peerage...you got all the characters you want for the pieces or... K I'll be honest. I like creating OC's with dark past and sadistic tendencies. Soooooooooooooo yeaaah... *cough* Uhh...great chapter and can't wait for more...okaygottagobye!_

 **I answered this directly.**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Third Person POV**

Soon after everything Issei, Alice, Akasha, and Vali decided to take a trip. The group all offered Rias luck in her upcoming rating games before leaving. In the end they had taken Akasha, Vali, and the others in Issei's peerage around the underworld and showed them the many Satan properties. During that time Vali learned that Issei would soon name him heir to the Lucifer family, which would allow him some say in who carried the name, and would, in fact make him the First True Heir of Lucifer, as Issei had never acknowledged Lucifer himself as a leader, nor had he said such about the other Maou. Issei explained that none of the Maou descendants actually held any power or claim to leadership, unless he gave it to them. Rizevim would have had better claim to head of the Satan family as Lucifer was his eldest son.

As everyone got together in the Satan mansion, they readied to eat an five star dinner created by the First Shinso when a servant entered the room bowing to Issei and handing him a letter.

"Lord Satan, a man with Vampire man asked that I give this to you." The servant said bowing.

Issei stiffened and opened the letter slowly, when he opened it a few familiar white hairs fell out and Issei growled as he read the letter.

 _Dear Satan,_

 _I hope you didn't think I've given up or died, if so you forget, I am the true Vampire King. I won't just lay back and die. I'll have Meine Gelbiete, you won't stop me. I'll be happy to take her as she cried over your corpse. However, I feel the need to tell you, I will be back for her and my daughter. SOON._

 _Your Demise, Vladmir Dracula_

Issei growled once more and crumpled up the letter. Not only was the bastard that raped Alice was still alive and something he regretted was once again thrown in his face.

Issei was irritable throughout their dinner and the others noticed, but when Vali went to mention it, Alice shook her head.

The next day they returned and found themselves seeing themselves learning of a large battle the Gremory group had been a part of and the betrayal of one Diodora Astaroth, who promised to get rid of them in exchange for help retrieving Asia from his clutches. During that battle, Toshiro activated his Juggernaut Drive due to his unstable emotions and mental state at the time.

However, one could have hoped to wait for the next problem. After returning to school, they spent a few days returning to normal. But as night descended upon the house of the Reincarnation of the Dark Monarch, when Vlad Dracula snuck in and after some sneaking around he found his target, Alice was cleaning the kitchen, as she usually did when she was taken by surprise and she felt a needle enter her body, before everything went dark. Vlad smirked, turned the kitchen light off, and hid Alice in a corner, glad he'd struck a deal with someone very willing to reveal the weakness of the Shinso Vampire.

Quietly he slunk out of the kitchen and towards the rooms, all the others were asleep and resting when he quickly found his daughter, by the scent of blood. She was drinking human blood from a blood bag when he used the other syringe he'd brought to knock her out as well. An hour later, he vanished into the night with the two vampires.

The next morning, everyone began searching for Alice and Akasaha immediately. All they found was a punctured blood bag which had leaked into the floor and two empty syringes, Issei grabbed one and after inspecting them, he sniffed and the familiar smell of a very dangerous liquid.

"This is... Her blood." Issei said.

"Who's blood?" Rias asked worried at the look in Issei's eyes.

"What do you know of my family?" Issei asked.

"I know you had two wifes, Lilith and Lilitu, both were powerful demons both held power which dwarfed their children, the Original Maou. You also had a lover in Alice and that through rape, you have Akasha as a sort of step-daughter. That's about it." Rias answered after some thought.

"You are mostly right, however, I have two daughters with Alice. One is currently on her way after hearing of my return and the other is sealed in two places." Issei informed.

"Two places?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, her body was sealed away in the Underworld under Irina's strongest Holy Seals and the other mind is sealed within Alice's with my greatest Demonic Seals." Issei informed.

"Wait, this daughter is the reason Irina died before?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, her name is Trihexia. You all have to understand something before I go on. Alice, she loves her daughters unconditionally, so much so. She is blind to the danger they could bring. Trihexia was a mischievous child and loved to cause chaos, but one day, a curse was place upon her and she lost control. She was so powerful she was a danger to me and Irina, the curse, made her hate me and Alice, but still when we were willing to end her existence is necessary, just like with Akasha, Alice begged she be allowed to live. She believed that Trihexia could be saved from the curse and until that time. She would suppress her. So when I, who had resolved to end my daughter for her own safety, looked into Alice's pleading eyes, I relented. Trihexia, however left behind a pool of her blood, which when treated with saturated with Holy energy and mixed with a powerful poison, it can be used to put Alice in a dormant state, in which she can do nothing." Issei explained.

"Oh." Rias said looking at the syringe worriedly.

"Issei, this scent is that of the man you fought." Koneko informed upon finding the familiar scent that was not one of them.

"Vlad!" Issei yelled in anger.

"Who is this Vampire? Why does his name make me feel so... Dirty?" Yuuto asked.

"He's an abomination, he was once a simple Demon, but he killed the first Vorlaufer Vampire and through a magic ritual gained the powers of a Shinso Vampire merging them with his own unique abilities. In doing so, he became a new species of Vampire and began calling himself the Vampire King, he turned others into Vampires and created a society that lived under him. Upon learning this, Irina and I had them all eradicated, but he survived and soon plagued us until he found Alice and decided he wanted a Queen, so he raped her and later Akasha was born, the fourth daughter Alice had birthed. He disappeared after I saved Alice until a while ago." Issei explained.

"Where would he be now?" Toshiro asked.

"Anyone up for a trip to Romania?" Issei asked.

Everyone blinked.

 **In Romania**

Alice woke to find that instead of her normal clothing she wore a lacy, black, gothic dress with two black gloves made of silk on her hands, and around her neck was a black choker with a black bat pendant with red eyes. Upon becoming more aware, she noted that her hands were bound in some black metal shackles. She looked around and saw, the entire room had only two colors. Primarily it was black with only small amounts of red. She vaguely felt she knew where she was but was unsure. That changed when the ebony door to the room opened to reveal Vladmir Dracula, as he led a fearful Akasha into the room. She too was shackled, but wore a red dress as opposed to her own black, but she also had the same choker.

"Well my Queen, you are finally awake. Our Furstin was worried." He smirked.

"Mom." Akasha said stepping forward.

"Akasha, what do you want Vladmir?" Alice asked with a growl at the man.

"What I want? You, all to myself." He replied after pretending to think for a moment.

"How do you plan to accomplish this?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, simple. I have already reprimanded our Furstin, but I hear, there is another child that you saved from being eradicated by your precious Meister. I can provide a way to bring her back." He offered.

Akasha gaped in shock, but Alice was much more surprised, but along with her shocked look, she felt fear.

"I can give you back your daughter, Trihexia." He promised.

"Tria." Alice whispered, then she asked,"You can do it?"

"Of course, you know my skill in soul manipulation and ritual magic." He replied.

Alice paused her will to refuse wavering.

"Can you imagine it Meine Gelbiete? Our daughters, Akasha and Trihexia, both happy. All you have to do is surrender yourself. I can even give you my oath, that all your children will be safe and you also." He offered.

"Mom." Akasha said seeing her mother's will begin to leave her.

"Of course, if you refuse, I can destroy her soul and I'll kill Akasha, we can make another Furstin." He added.

Akasha stiffened as he placed a trench knife formed from particles of abyss black, maroon red, and a toxic green.

It was then Alice's will finally shattered,"Stop! I-I surrender, just please. I want my daughters, don't hurt them."

Suddenly he was before her and he smiled,"Of course, all you had to was say so, Meine Gelbiete. I give you my word they will be safe as long as you listen to me."

So he took on a look of concentration as a wisp of purple and black light came from Alice's head and with a snap of his fingers, a body was brought in. A dead human girl with beautiful black hair and unseeing brown eyes, he then stared deeply at the light in his hands and breathed in as the black was pulled away only to enter his mouth. The light now, purely purple he placed it in the body.

Alice watched with hope as the body began to change. Soon the once human body stood before them. The form had changed and now had porcelain skin, doll-like features, royal purple hair, crimson red eyes, and fangs.

Seeing this Alice felt herself relax in relief and it was then Vlad struck and soon her eyes went vacant. Akasha rushed forward and Vlad allowed it with a chuckle.

The girl blinked when she gained sight and looked around confused. When her eyes landed on Alice she stood and began to rush forward like Akasha had, but Vlad moved to stand beside Alice.

"Now, what's the rush little one?" He asked with his hand hovering just over Alice's heart.

She stopped, even if Alice couldn't die, she could still feel pain and with her mental state, she could enter an irreversible and unwanted state.

"What have you done to my mother?" She growled as Akasha watched unable to do anything.

"Oh nothing, just made her mine. Did you know, that it is quite hard to mind control a Shinso Vampire?" He asked.

Both of Alice's daughters knew that their mother was almost impossible to mind control, unless her mental state was such a mess and her will was practically destroyed.

"However, the Shinso are women and a woman's greatest weakness is their love for their children. A mother's love is a powerful thing, but it is a double edged sword. Yes, a useful double edged sword." He said as he cupped Alice's chin.

"Meine Gelbiete, what do you wish to say your daughter Trihexia?" Vlad asked.

"I've missed you, my little girl." She said, though Trihexia knew these were her mother's words, they were hidden behind a vacant tone.

She clenched her fists but gave her mother the most genuine smile she could muster,"I missed you too Mother."

"Now, be a good girl and you can spend time with your mother, but if you disobey me, you'll be sent to your room. Further disobedience and well... Meine Gelbiete's pain can convince you." He explained.

Trihexia looked at Akasha who showed her the shackles around her hands and gestured to her choker before pantomiming being unable to breathe.

"Fine." She growled.

"Good girl, now off with you, you may go to the dining room, if you are hungry." He dismissed.

Trihexia hesitantly left with Akasha following behind after a few moments with the shackles gone, but Trihexia could see the faintly glowing eyes on the bat pendant.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, welcome to my insanity. This is what I like to call, the Monarchs Arc so you've got a few more chapters coming after this. Anyway reviews are loved and I'm accepting OCs for Issei's Second Rook, Knight, and a OC worth three Pawns. If you're interested, then p. m. me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's this chapter. Have fun.**

 **Review:**

 **Guest** - _This is lame. Fucking waste of time._

 **Wow. Rude, but you can do whatever the fuck you want.**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Third Person POV**

Trihexia growled as she ate. She felt powerless and for someone of her status that was unusual. The worst thing is, last she remembered she and her older sister, and her younger half-sister were the only daughters her mother had, but here was Akasha, apparently that man Vlad, was her father, who had raped their mother. This was now her youngest sister, to be honest she had no problem with her, but Akasha's father, Vladmir Dracula, he had a habit of being a sadistic bastard and he even smashed spears through the chests of his enemies when he won a fight.

Akasha even believed that her father, often called the Dark Monarch was most likely at home searching for them. Meanwhile Vlad saw Akasha as a princess that kept Alice around. Trihexia hoped Akasha was right and that her father would come and save them, but Trihexia also wanted to be the one to save her mother. However, the words her mother spoke confused her, last she remembered, her half-siblings, the maou as they called themselves, had led her off to the side to have a secret discussion and then everything was blank. It worried her though.

 **Meanwhile**

Issei was pacing as their private jet flew through the sky. He'd informed the three factions that he and the Gremory group would be off on the pretense of gaining more "allies." He was adamant no one know that someone captured Alice, and Rias could agree. The Shinso were believed to be invincible and if anyone found out they could be captured many would try and eventually others would figure it out.

The others, including his peerage were worried as his pacing eventually involved his black flames in a thin film around his body and he seemed not to notice it. Eventually Rias stood.

"Issei." She said.

He turned and looked at her, immediately he blinked noticing his flames.

"Sorry." He said and they were soon gone.

"It's okay, Issei. I understand that you care deeply for Alice, it must feel horrible to know that someone you love has been kidnapped, but you aren't alone. I'm here, my peerage is here, and so is yours. We're here for you." Rias informed cupping his cheek softly.

He shook his head and nodded,"You're right, thank you Rias. Everyone."

"I am the Dark Monarch, Crowned King of Hell, I can't let this transgression go unpunished, but I'm not alone. I thank you all. Before we arrive, I must inform you of one thing." Issei said determinedly.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked.

"When we arrive and the battle begins, remember that the people we'll be fighting, they aren't truly alive. Vlad excels in creating ghouls. Beings who appear to be vampires, but are just vacant bodies. Vlad specializes in Soul Manipulation and ritual magic. He's also skilled in fighting, so much so he defeated Cheryl, the second best weapon user of the Shinso." He explained.

"Who's the best?" Xenovia asked.

"Ada." Issei replied.

"What about Alice?" Asia asked.

"She's the best fighter, she doesn't focus on just weapons however, she usually adds her powers to her combat instead of just vanilla fighting." Issei answered.

"Ghouls?" Yuuto asked.

"Yes, a human who was turned into a Vampire either after death, only partially, or in a sacrificial ritual." Issei explained.

"Partially?" Aika asked worriedly.

"Yes, if the Vampire wishes to torture the human in question, they simply start the process and leave that human to slowly and painfully turn into a vampire as their mind breaks slowly with the progression of the change. If left without treatment to stop the change then the human becomes a ghoul." Issei reassured,"It can be prevented."

"Lord Satan, we are about to land." the pilot informed.

"Very well." Issei said as he sat down.

 **Later**

Issei and co. were expecting to fight their way through a horde of ghouls, they did not expect one Vampire, to be standing there waiting for them.

"Lord Satan, my master is expecting for you, please follow me." He said.

"Is this guy a ghoul?" Toshiro asked.

"No, he's a vampire. Something is off about him however." Issei whispered.

So they were led by the Vampire to a black castle in the distance and as they got closer most of the group had to stop themselves from hurling their lunch, all except Issei and a confused Yuuto and Aika. There were bodies around the castle all impaled on spears in different ways, all bloody and battered.

"Welcome to Das Schwarze Schloss. The home of King Vladmir Iapetus Dracula and his newly instated Queen Alice Valentine." The Vampire said.

Issei growled but otherwise remained silent.

"As I said the King is expecting you and thus has given you an audience. I am surprise that you came at all. After all, you no longer have you attack dog, King of Hell." The man insulted smoothly.

Issei ignored the remark as they enter the palace and when they arrived to the throne room, their jaws all hit the floor, as there sat the man in question in wore a calf-length black trench coat with dark red fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a red belt with a ruby belt buckle, along with black trousers and his head was a black crown with rubies all over it. He stood in front of his large crimson throne with a smirk on his face.

Beside the man in a smaller black throne was Alice Valentine, but she wasn't the Shinso Vampire they all knew. She wore neither her gothic battle armor nor her normal black teacher's clothing. She wore a lacy black gothic dress that went down to cover here legs except for a pair of black heels, around her neck was a choker with a black bat pendent with glowing red eyes. Her silvery white hair was cascading around her and her crimson eyes were vacant with no visible irises. Her porcelain-like skin and features made her seem like she were some life sized doll.

"Ah, Nether King Satan, how was the view. Quite beautiful wasn't it. not as beautiful as my Queen of course, but nothing matches that beauty except perhaps my daughter." He joked as if they were friends and he was bragging about his wife.

"What have you done to Alice?" Issei asked.

"Oh? My Queen has shall we say, seen thing my way." He said with his smirk becoming a shit-eating grin.

"Alice, come here." Issei ordered.

The Shinso remained where she was unresponsive. Everyone blinked in confusion, except for Vlad, he laughed victoriously at the look on Issei's face, his shocked look.

"Don't worry my friend, Meine Gelbiete, is very faithful to me. Quite the nice test you had there." The man said.

"What did you do Vlad?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me Satan, have you ever dealt with mind control before?" Vlad asked.

Issei turned his gaze to Vlad when he finished.

"You see, Shinso have quite resilient minds, normally, but I told this to the girls earlier, a woman's greatest weakness is her motherly love and instincts. I must thank you though, for giving me my greatest leverage and I must say, it came with an excellent meal as well." Vlad said walking around the smaller throne and bending over to cup Alice's chin and move her head, meeting no resistance as he did so.

"You didn't." Issei said his eyes widening.

"Oh, you must have come to see..." He trailed off as if just realizing they'd come for another reason.

He clapped his hands and Akasha and another girl were led into the throne room. Akasha wore a dress similar to Alice, but hers was read, she also wore the choker, but she seemed normal. As soon as she entered she sent her gaze to her mother with a worried look. the other girl, was new to them. She wore a purple version of the dress without the choker and the others saw the resemblance to Alice, but she didn't have the features Akasha received from Vlad. This girl had the skin tone and doll-like features of Alice, with a messy version of Alice's silky hairstyle, but hers was royal purple, she had the crimson red eyes and fangs as well, but it took a moment more for the others to noticed the other features belonged to Issei.

"I apologize, I forgot your daughter was staying with her mother, you may take her if you wish, you have that right after all, aren't I right Meine Gelbiete?" He asked.

"Of course, he is her Vater, it is his right." Alice spoke, her voice lacking emotion and held a monotone to it.

The group watched as the girl in question seemed conflicted, but would stare at her mother with worry the longest, but she also stared with hatred at Vlad, and with longing at Issei.

"You may go to your father." Vlad authorized.

The girl glared, but still ran to her father. Issei tensed but when the girl clutched him, he saw she was beginning to cry.

"Father, he's brainwashed Mother. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything, he said he'd hurt Mother." She cried.

Issei couldn't help but growl. He still couldn't believe it thought. This was Trihexia, he knew it, but she wasn't what she was before. She was once more his little princess. He mentally slapped himself, this was not the time.

"It's okay Princess, we'll get your Mother back, now I want you to go to the red haired girl and stay with her." Issei told her soothingly.

Vlad growled when he saw this, but then he looked at Alice and thought of something.

"You now Satan, I must say you don't seem as determined. What was is you said last time we fought. You said you'd kill me, but we both know how that turned out. If anything it turned out well for me." Vlad joked as he leaned forward and Issei growled as the bastard False King kissed Alice, his Alice. To make matters worse, in her vacant state, she kissed him back.

"Father, I-" Akasha began and suddenly the chokers both began to glow and suddenly Alice began to struggle for breath and Akasha seeing this went silent. The glow died down and Alice sucked in labored breaths.

"Tsk, tsk. A good girl speaks when spoken to." Vlad scolded.

Akasha nodded obediently.

"Now, is there anything else you came for Satan? You have your daughter, leave my lands, if you wish to not deprive Meine Gelbiete of her time with one of her daughters then bring her back next week." Vlad said dismissively.

"Rias, Xenovia, Asia, Rossweisse, take my daughter to the jet, if I send someone, leave and get word to Irina, that I'm fighting a particularly piercing battle." Issei informed cryptically.

Rias nodded taking Trihexia she and the named group ran to safety.

"Yuuto, Toshiro, Vali, Koneko, and Akeno. I'm going to beat the fuck out of Vlad. I want you to get that choker off of Alice and protect her Yuuto, Koneko, get Akasha out of here and to the others. Toshiro, Vali, Sacred Gears, immediately. Vlad's Ghouls are Ultimate and Maou level fighters, and that Vampire, he feels off. Watch out for him." Issei directed.

The group nodded,"Yuuto, I expect you to act as the brother you are to her. Keep her safe. It might be a while before I come back." Issei joked with a smile.

"If I go down, retreat." Issei said turning to Vlad.

The False King stood up confused, but then he was surprised when Issei grabbed him by the face in an instant and the two were smashing through the walls of the castle in the next instant as they fought a raging battle. His friends immediately jumped to their assigned jobs. Yuuto jumped forward and with skill borne of his training with Alice, Issei, and his master, he cut off the choker and then turned and just as Issei predicted Ghouls began to swarm the throne room to kill the intruders.

Toshiro immediately entered his balance breaker, while Vali spread a pair of light wings similar to Divine Dividing with black and red instead of white and blue.

Koneko was immediately retreating from the throne room with Akasha and Akeno was left in the middle of the room, with no orders. What did this mean? She had nothing she had to do and nothing stopping her from jumping into the fray whole-heartedly.

Meanwhile, Rias and the others were running as a horde of ghouls followed after them. Zenovia and Rossweisse were quick take the rear guard and as they ran the attacked the enemies knocking them aside with ease.

Trihexia was unable to comprehend what was happening. She was running. She was running. She, the daughter of Satan herself was running when she could do something, worse was the fact she was allowing herself to be protected. When she finally regained her wits, she summoned her purple energy and immediately let loose with magic causing all sorts of things, random chance trips, conjured falling objects, pure energy, some of the Ghouls began tearing themselves apart, and Trihexia was causing as much chaos as she could.

Upon regaining their senses from the grip of shock, Xenovia and Rossweisse returned to attack, Rias then decided to add her Power of Destruction since she was no longer dragging the daughter of Satan.

The small army Issei had brought was working its charms, but the Black Castle was working its magic, all the "Citizens" of the kingdom were fighting for their King.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, hope to see you all again next time. Just to note, I still need a Knight, Rook, and 1 or 3 pawn(s).**

 **Issei's harem: Alice, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika, Asia.**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing, and Ravel, Phenex Devil.**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder,**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie,**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome dear readers, to another chapter of Shadows, Light, and Blood. Nothing important to be stated right now except that I still need to fill Issei's unused pieces, but anyway let's move on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **xxx6sic6xxx -** _What's being done with Gasper?_

 **That my friend is a good question and the answer, may surprise you. I cannot say yet. You will find out, that I can promise. I will give you a few hints.**

 **1\. He's not dead.**

 **2\. He's not the same as canon Gasper. He doesn't have Forbidden Balor View, he has something... Different.**

 **3\. He's not with Rias.**

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Third Person POV**

When one finds themselves viewing a mini war, they would normally run in the other directions, when a person part of the supernatural saw a mini war involving Devils, a Valkyrie, Dragons, Vampires, Ghouls, and Satan, they would run away screaming and pleading for their lives to be spared. Zynirith Vir Nsia was not normal among the normal and he was not normal among the supernatural. Seeing the fight, he decided to do what came naturally to him, join in. Down he dived into the horde of Ghouls with the small comment of a certain partner of his saying, _'You jumped into this fight almost as eagerly as you jump into "fun time" with us.'_

Laughing at this he began to lash out with fire magic. As the first batch of ghouls turned into ashes her began to head deeper into the fray with his other partner cackling in his head, _'Yeah... I feel wet, how about you?'_

Zynirith sighed in fond exasperation at her words as dark grey weapons that resembles weapons of light, except for the demonic energy fueling them. Soon he'd entered the castle, which he absently thought the creator of might have a black fetish, he saw that the group fighting seemed to be ripping through the Ghouls like paper.

Zynirith was about to go help the silver and white haired duo with the Dragon Sacred Gears, when a Vampire from off to the side jumped at him with two crimson blades.

"You were not invited." The man said simply.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry to crash the party, oh wait, scratch that, I'm not sorry." Zynirith said and his weapons were covered, the left hand one in fire and the right in ice, both were shaped as serpents as he began to furiously attack with them and the man would occasionally wince or grimace from the slight Holy properties the weapons themselves had.

"Who are you?" The mans asked.

"Zynirith Vir Nsia, Incubus. Well Vamp, I introduced myself, don't leave me here without knowing my date's name." The Incubus replied.

The Vampire paused and then sighed,"I am Bran Diskenth formerly of the Tepes Faction. I am your demise."

"Yeah well, been there, fucked that Grim reaper. So no." Zynirith said, growling briefly at the Ghouls that began attacking him and getting in the way of him continuing to fight the Vampire, before he created Ice Golems, Dragons made of fire, and giant snakes made of earth.

"Now, where were we?" Zynirith asked as he readied his weapons.

The vampire impassively held his blades aloft before they merged into one broadsword.

"I will eradicate you, filthy creature." Bran informed and the two began to engage in a fight.

 _'What a killjoy.'_ The second partner stated.

 _'You're definitely right about that Vasara.'_ Zynirith agreed.

Vali Lucifer saw the new person enter, but since he was helping, he turned back to his fight, these Ghouls were as strong as his great-great-grandfather had said, but they were way below that in durability.

"Toshiro, how ya doing?" Vali asked.

"Oh, you know, kicking ass, trying not to die in a stupid way. Same old." Toshiro said dryly.

"How about you Kiba?!" Vali called.

"I'm doing okay." He said, right before a Ghoul bit into his shoulder.

"Less okay." He said but fought harder to make up for his mistake. Meanwhile Alice seemed to be in the throes of shaking off her brainwashing.

Meanwhile the group outside were reaching the jet and the Ghouls were returning to bolster their fellows at the castle and Issei and Vlad were both in the shambles that used to be Vlad's bathroom.

"Ya'know Vlad... I think you might have lost your touch." Issei said with a smirk.

"Grr. I won't lose to you Satan. I've survived long enough to achieve my goal of getting my Queen. I'll survive long enough to get myself an heir." Vlad said.

"I'm not sorry to say, you won't live that long." Issei said with a pleased look on his face,"You're body's giving up on you old timer. You see, I'm still growing in power. You've been in a state of decline. The ritual making to the Vampire you are... It's taking its toll. Every power has a drawback, even those of the Primordial beings of this world."

True to his statement, Vlad's regeneration was slowing, and a hole was beginning to appear in his chest. A wound from impalement.

"I remember when we fought for a century straight Vlad, you knew you wouldn't last that long this time." Issei scolded.

"Even if you win, I will come back. I swear it. While you are the Darkness and the Goddess is Light, I am a the Unknown, I will always be there and I will always be feared." Vlad growled,"I will return and my power will be much more than it used to be. I will have Meine Gelbiete. However, I might as well give you a bit of information, there is another who wishes to take your mantle, guard yourself, for the only one that is allowed to defeat you, is me."

With that Vlad's body crumpled as his eyes turned golden and cuts, gashes, and holes were visible in his body, but the largest was his wound in his chest, the impalement wound.

"Hmph, he was always a strange guy. Maybe he was into that kind of thing." Issei noted absently as he began to make his way back to the castle.

With the others, they were all fighting ferociously until suddenly, the ghouls all dropped limply to the ground. Toshiro and Vali collapsed against each other's backs in relief, Yuuto fell back into Vlad's throne with clear exhaustion, Akeno was looking around at the others to ensure their safety and besides a few wounds on Toshiro, the wounds she knew Yuuto had before, and Vali was covered in scratches and his clothes were torn.

To their delight, Alice seemed to shake herself of the vacant state and was looking at everyone in shock. Meanwhile Zynirith was to the side looking troubled,

"I can't believe he just ran, damnit he cheated me out of a good fight! I'll kill that bastard, I was going to anyway, but I'll kill him more!"

When Issei entered the others of his group noticed his bleeding lip and the blood going down his forehead, as well as the rib sticking visible from his chest, in clothing was in shambles and he was breathing deeply and walking slowly, so to avoid making his wounds worse. Upon seeing him Alice looked down in shame,

"Meister, I-Vlad-he-there's no excuse for letting my guard down- I will accept the punishment you see fit, but Tria and Akasha, are they okay?" Alice asked in a resigned tone.

"They're with Rias and the others, they're safe Alice." Issei said softly as he reached Alice.

She nodded when she heard that and sighed in relief.

She breathed deeply a moment later and said,"I'm ready."

"For what?" Issei asked.

Alice blinked,"I got caught, you had to come save me, and to top it off, I let myself be manipulated. I should be punished for the trouble I've caused."

"Alice, you are a mother, I could never punish you for being a mother." Issei said with a smile.

"I understand, Meister." Alice said with a smile.

Then she seemed to remember something and looked directly at Issei worriedly.

"Meister, the curse on Tria, Vlad ate it." Alice informed.

It took a moment for those words to sink in, the curse. Vlad had the power of the curse within him. He now had its power at his disposal, this brought him back to the words Vlad spoke. He would be back, Issei agreed, the curse ensured he would live to fight Issei. this also reminded him of Vlad's warning, but he shook it off in favor of addressing the man that was staring at them with curiosity.

"It appears we had some assistance. Who're you Incubus?" Issei asked.

"The name is Zynirith Vir Nsia, Incubus extraordinaire and assassin." Zynirith introduced.

"I am Issei Satan, reincarnation of the Dark Monarch Satan, and King of Hell." Issei introduced in return.

"So, not that Slaughtering these Ghouls wasn't fun, but what the hell was going on?" Zynirith asked.

"Oh, just the usual, my lover was kidnapped, broken, and brainwashed by the guy I was fighting and we came to retrieve her. Routine Damsel-in-Distress-type deal. Of course, she can handle herself most of the time, but that bastard was dangerous and all around a pain in my ass." Issei answered with exasperation.

"Huh, so. Got anymore fights like these that I could, do. I'd love to get a good fight, the bastard I was fighting cockblocked me from murdering him?" Zynirith asked curious.

"Well, I'm going to be in a lot of fights, so if you want you could join my peerage and you can have your fair share of jobs. A king could always use a good Assassin." Issei offered.

Zynirith took a moment to think on this offer. On one hand he could continue to run around and do as he wished, finding his own fights and continuing to harass the church, whom he knew were starting up a peace with the Devils and Fallen Angels. On the other hand, he wasn't all powerful and he made enemies quite frequently, not to mention that Zeus and Hephaestus both want to murder him for sleeping with their respective wives. Not to mention the church wanted him for all the nuns he'd "gotten it on" with. He had to sleep eventually and it would be safer to stick with Satan himself, after all, he needed only restrict himself from causing too much trouble and he could remain rather normal for him. Not to mention working for Satan includes the knowledge his people held and the old Devils knew quite a lot about Soul Manipulation.

"I'll become one of your servants, but in return, I ask for your help with a project of mine." Zynirith agreed.

"Name this desire and we can help you." Issei said his own curiosity showing on his face.

"You see, I have these two... Spirits, bound to me, but I wish to give them their own bodies so that I may truly be with them." Zynirith stated.

"Ah. As it is, Vlad was well versed in Soul Manipulation, Alice, I want you to retrieve his texts on Soul Manipulation. We'll add it to our own, now for the bodies, I think I can enlist Ajuka or Azazel to create a body. Actually, Azazel mentioned the Grigori had cloning machines." Issei said thoughtfully.

 **Trihexia's POV**

After a while the group at the castle began to come back, and when my mother walked in I rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mother! I was so scared you'd gotten hurt because of me! I was worried you wouldn't come back!" I cried.

My mother's hands tentatively wrapped her arms around me and hummed with content.

"It's okay Tria, Mommy's fine and I will always come back to you and your sisters, whenever you have need or want of me." Mom said.

"Everyone." Father said calling everyone to attention.

"This is ZynirithVir Nsia, he's my newest pawn." Father introduced.

The man in question was handsome, with right wavy black hair, maroon red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black muscle shirt, under a leather jacket. He wore black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. An additional part of his outfit was the pair of rings he wore which gave me the feeling they were more than they appeared.

The others all introduced themselves to him and when the introductions reached me, I did so in the usual fashion,"Greetings, I'm Trihexia Valentine, nice to meet you."

He nodded.

"I'd say it is good to meet you all, but I'll wait until I know you better." He informed honestly.

After we settled, Father took me aside and smiled,"It has been a long time since I last saw you as you are now. I'm glad to have my little princess back."

"What do you mean Father? I just saw you the other day, before... The Maou took me aside for a chat, they were going to help me make you a present for your birthday." I asked confused.

"Trihexia, it has been a long time since then. After that chat, you were cursed and lost control attacking me and Nava, you almost destroyed your mother's physical form. We ran out of options and were ready to destroy you, but even still your mother begged me to save you and we had to seal your mind within her battle weakened me and while giving your niece Katarea Leviathan sanctuary, she killed my original body. This is my new body, admittedly I am controversially stronger, but I can no longer just create Devils as I could before." Father informed.

"I-It can't be. I-I can't imagine hurting Mother. I'd-I'd never hurt her if I had my way." I said in disbelief.

"You weren't you, but now you are. Trihexia, you have the chance to live as you did before. I plan to change things, this trip has taught me something. I shouldn't put your mother aside, but I'm still the same. Trihexia, how would you feel if I married your mother?" Father asked.

I blinked in surprise. Before, I'd asked many times why Father didn't marry Mother, he'd always said, he didn't need to do so for his love for her to be noticed.

"I'd be happy Father, but why now?" I asked.

"This trip has taught me that Alice's place in this world has been lacking from what it should be. I'll be speaking to Nava or as she is called now Irina, when we get back, I will no longer have Alice as anything less than my Queen. She deserves it for the faithfulness and loyalty she has shown me. She's gladly done as I've requested and even allowed her body to be used to my liking. She deserves a better title than Servant. You agree?" Father said.

I nodded,"Mother deserves many things Father, but that will be a great start."

* * *

 **Issei's harem: Alice, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika, Asia.**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing, and Ravel, Phenex Devil.**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder,**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie,**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn], Zynirith Vir Nsia, Incubus[Four Pawns]-OC by Zesterios-,**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Knight, 1 Rook, and 3 Pawns.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to Chapter 14.**

 **Review:**

 **OechsnerC** \- _Awesome story_

 **Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Third Person POV**

True to his word when they returned Issei brought Alice to Irina and made his request.

"Irina, please remove the compulsion and servant traits from Alice please. I am no longer content with a simple servant, I want her to be the Queen, she deserves to be. You know what I'm asking?" Issei requested.

"Yes. I believe I do. Are you ready Alice?" Irina asked.

"Meister, what shall I call you then?" Alice asked Issei.

"You may choose, just not beloved." He joked.

"Understandable. I am ready, Schopfer." Alice said bracing herself.

Irina concentrated on her power over Alice and grabbing onto the threads of her life, and then focusing more she made the requested modifications. After doing so she sat back with a sigh.

"Thanks Iri." Issei said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Ise." The reincarnation of his old friend said happily.

Alice smiled at the two. Issei in both lives had and has always been good at finding women who would fall in love with him.

These two hadn't changed, though they still had that thin veil between their feelings for each other and it frustrated Alice and Ada, when they try to get the two together.

After a bit of banter between the two Issei brought Alice home so she could rest after the ordeal she had and was facing. She was free to do as she wished now, Issei had made that clear, but Alice only wanted to do a few things, one of which was to rest with Issei.

"Hey, Issei, here's your mail!" Toshiro called knocking on the door of Alice's room.

"Come on it, nothing is happening that would burn your innocent eyes." Issei said smirking.

Toshiro entered with a growl,"I resent that, but anyway, these are yours. I'm passing out everyone else's as well."

With his job done he left.

This allowed the Dark Monarch to look over his letters and two names stood out, Lilin and Layla.

He took Lilin's and opened it, he read the letter with a fond smile on his face,

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm glad to say, that I've learned of your return and am coming to see you. On a related note, America is fun, and the men here aren't bad either, if you catch my drift. Anyway, I hope you both are happy and I will see you soon._

 _Hugs and many kisses,_

 _Lilin Satan_

The second Letter was address to him, but upon opening it he found two letters, one for Alice, and the other for him. Hoping to make Alice a bit happier he handed Lilin's and Layla's letters to Alice, as he read the one Layla wrote him.

 _Dear Step-father,_

 _I understand you have returned and knowing Mother isn't far away, I am writing to you to inform you that Father and I will be visiting. I hope to see you in good health and I also want to want you ahead of time, I won't abide by your perverted servants looking in my clothes like those two crazies used to. I will cause them immense bodily harm if such happens again. Also, it would be prudent for me to inform you that I request to stay with you and Mother for a while as I hope I now have the chance to._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Layla Valentine_

Issei laughed at the formal tone of the letter he received, but meanwhile Alice was staring at the letters she held with a happy smile.

"All we're missing is Cheryl." She joked.

"Knowing her, if she was here it'd be chaos." Issei said with a scowl.

"You're just grumpy because she convinced the girls to give you a makeover." Alice giggled.

Issei mock-huffed, but smiled.

"We'll see them soon." He said.

So once again a temporary peace returned and the groups woke up to their normal breakfast, cooked by a much more relaxed Alice.

Upon learning the unstable daughter was returned to normal everyone was slightly uneasy, but seeing Trihexia acting like any other girl when around her mother made the others relax and smile. Akasha and Trihexia were definitely Alice's daughters. Though Trihexia seemed to be more of a daddy's girl as she had Issei wrapped around her finger.

As they left, Alice began to explain hers, Issei's, Akasha's, and Trihexia's backstories.

"Issei, is a wealthy son of two diplomats who has spent his life living with babysitters and on his own. I am a German woman who has come to teach English and Art as well as to seek sanctuary from Akasha's Father with Issei's father since he and my first husband were friends. I'm also living with Akasha, whose story is partially true, as she was born from me being raped in Romania and I ran away to seek sanctuary here. Vali is Issei's cousin and he lives with us as well." Alice explained to Trihexia.

The others nodded as this was what the rumors among school had added up to, minus the rape, most thought Akasha was born from an Angel or some God who blessed Alice with a beautiful daughter.

"You will be my Second daughter who's father died and I am taking care of you after your grandparents death. You must remember to call your Father by his human name while at school, I must also ask that you stay in your 18-year-old form so you will be a Senior in classes with your father, Rias, Akeno, Sona Sitri, and Irina, just as Akasha is a Junior with Koneko and Gasper. Understand?" Alice asked, making sure to give Trihexia a look which said 'If you don't follow the backstory you're grounded.'

"Of course Mother, I'll keep to the script. I promise." Trihexia promised.

"None of your Chaos. Not at school." Alice said sternly.

"Yes Mother." Trihexia said nodding.

"Good, now everyone. Just because you're all part of the supernatural doesn't mean I won't expect you to do your work. Schatz Issei, you have no excuses, you already know it all." Alice said.

So later in class Issei sighed when Alice informed the students there was a new student.

Trihexia entered with a smile on her face. She wrote her name in Kanji and in English on the board when asked and gave a bow to the other students.

"Hello everyone, my name's Tria Valentine. I hope we can all get to know each other very well." Trihexia said smiling.

"Are you related to Mrs. Valentine?" A girl asked.

"She's my mother, I've been living with my grandparents you see, but now I'm here to live with my mother." Trihexia informed.

"What about your father?" One guy asked.

"He died." She replied with a sniffle that immediately made every guy except Vali, who knew better, feel like trash.

"Take a seat Tria, now let me tell you all now. Any inappropriate actions or words I see or hear concerning my daughters, will be punished harshly. Understand?" Alice asked scanning the faces of the males in the class who quickly all stiffened and chorus,"Yes ma'am!"

As the day went on the students spoke to the two sisters and asking questions. It wasn't long before the students of Kuoh Academy learned that there were four Valentine daughters, Trihexia and Akasha explained that their Eldest sister was in America with their "Uncle" and the sister a year older than Akasha(and younger than Trihexia) was in England with her father. The led many to hope to and wonder if they would meet the other two sisters.

So while rumors and gossip were abound no one noticed the pair with holy auras and their owners entering the school and the office.

"Mrs. Alice Valentine, you're needed in the office." A staff member called over the intercom.

"Everyone continue, I'll be back soon." Alice said and soon she arrived at the office to find two people waiting for her with the Devil that Lord Gremory placed to oversee the school.

The first figure was a man with pale skin, rich abyss black hair and slate grey eyes, he wore a grey dress shirt with a black suit-jacket black dress pants and grey dress shoes. He held himself in a relaxed manner, but his eyes spoke of an analytical gaze taking in every little bit of information.

The second figure was a 17-year-old girl with familiar porcelain-like skin, sharp, aristocratic features, rich black hair, crimson red eyes, and fangs. She wore a white blouse with a black jacket, white skinny jeans, and black running shoes.

"Azzy Liebe." Alice greeted with a smile.

"Alice." He greeted, he didn't smile, though his lips twitched upwards.

"Do you wish to speak to this man Lady Valentine?" The Devil asked, he'd been immediately informed of who Alice was when everyone found out and that made him adamant on keeping on her good side.

"Yes, could you go and watch my class for me. If anyone asks, I am speaking to my ex-husband." Alice requested then informed.

"Of course, this is obviously a personal meeting." He said and happily went to do so. He could deal with a group of teenagers, he'd much rather do that than listen to the conversation of the two adults of the trio.

"So, how have you been Azzy?" Alice asked.

"I've been having a great time and I've spent a lot of time with Layla, however, I need to return to Heaven so I must leave Layla with you." He informed.

"Azzy, I apologize for disappearing. I have inconvenienced you more than I should have." Alice apologized.

"I will be staying today and leaving tomorrow, but Layla wants to be with you today and so she shall." The man said turning to leave.

Alice looked down,'Does he... Resent me for it?'

"I don't hold it against you, you know? I understand, just like you understand me." With those words said, he left.

Alice smiled at his retreating form before turning to the girl.

"Layla, how have you been meine tochter?" Alice asked in a soft tone.

"I've been great, I've missed you, but I've kept my promise. I've always kept the smile that makes you and Daddy happy." The half-vampire said with the aforementioned smile.

"That's great, I've kept my promise as well." Alice said,"I'm always thinking of you and your sisters."

"Now, since we are undercover here, I must give you the rundown of our backstories we are using and your place in the backstory." Alice informed and did just that as they walked.

When Alice arrived back to her class the Devil man smiled,"How did it go Miss Valentine?"

"It went fine, just a small chat. I thank you for watching the class for me." Alice said and after making it clear he was happy to do so the Devil quickly left and upon looking around Alice found herself with her Art class that Issei and the others were in.

Layla had also looked around by now and found Trihexia.

"Tria!" She said rushing over to her half-sister with a large, happy smile.

"Layla, It has been a while, I have missed your angelic voice." Trihexia said with a smirk.

"Why don't you help your sister Layla, you deserve some bonding time?" Alice said as she began to walk around and analyse the works her students had done.

"Very nice Miss Gremory, you've captured Mr. Hyodou's likeness very well." Alice complimented.

"Accurate depiction of a thunderstorm Miss Himejima." Alice said complimenting the half fallen angel as well.

She went on to compliment others on their works and the students all noticed the occasional soft smile in the direction of her daughters. The Gremory group and Issei's peerage found themselves walking home without Alice and Trihexia.

"Where are Tria and Alice?" Yuuto asked.

"They went ahead, we have guests. That reminds me, be on your best behavior and whatever you do, don't annoy the man. He's normally really calm, but his anger isn't something you want." Issei warned.

When the group arrived, they entered to hear Alice, Trihexia, and Layla(for those who saw her) giggling as they all cooked together. Standing with his hands clasped behind his back was the man from earlier with his rich black hair, slate grey eyes, and pale skin. He now wore his dress shirt and pants, with his coat on the rack and his shoes at the door.

"Hello Satan, Milady." He greeted to Issei and Irina.

"A pleasure." Issei replied

"Glad to see you again." Was Irina's rely.

"Who is he?" Vali asked.

"This is the only other man in existence who has been allowed to see Alice romantically." Issei said cryptically.

"Man?" Vali asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you expect Alice to be into only guys? If she wanted I'd have allowed her to use her transformation ability so she could get with Lilith or the others." Issei said causing several of the others to wish he'd said less.

"I am Azrael, it is a pleasure to meet the True Heir of Lucifer." The now dubbed "Azrael" informed.

There were several gasps at this revelation.

"Everyone sit down, Akasha would you like to join us?!" Alice called.

Akasha immediately rushed into the kitchen upon the offer being made. After everyone had settled and processed that they were eating dinner with the Angel of Death. Of course when one is eating with Satan and God as well it just becomes something you accept as reality.

"So Azrael, you and Issei seem to get along." Rias noted.

"Well of course, we may love the same woman, but I am just not the man for Alice. I leave those laurels purely on the shoulders of Satan there. I got a beautiful daughter and some of the greatest events in my life from the union I did have with Alice, so it was worth it." Azrael informed with a small smile as he remembered the events he spoke of.

"We may not agree on some matters, but I trust Azrael to want the same thing when it comes to Alice's happiness, the best she can get, nothing less." Issei said and received a nod.

"Besides, I could never keep up with Alice's stamina, Milady definitely created someone with the stamina of a War god." Azrael grumbled.

"Too much information Daddy." Layla said as she and the other three entered and set the plates down.

"Yes Azzy, there are children present." Alice teased.

"So Azrael, you'll be going to Heaven tomorrow, right?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I've got to get back, why?" Azrael asked confused.

"Could you give this to Michael when you go?" Issei requested handing Azrael a folder filled with papers.

"I'll pass it to him." The Angel of Death accepted.

"Hey Issei, where's Zynirith?" Vali asked noticing the sarcastic Incubus was not present.

"I sent him on a small mission to the Underworld to check something for me. Meanwhile, I'm waiting for Azazel to get what I requested to fulfill the Incubus' request." Issei answered.

The rest of the dinner was spent making small talk and the occasional whisper of information from Issei to Vali and Irina.

After Azrael had left everyone had begun to relax and went to bed, but in the middle of the night a small bat went over to Alice, who was up and sneaking toward Issei's room. She had a small telepathic conversation with the bat and when finished she sped up her walk to Issei's room, he should definitely hear the information she had received.

* * *

 **That's the chapter. See you all next chapter.**

 **Issei's harem: Alice, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika, Asia.**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing, and Ravel, Phenex Devil.**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder,**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie,**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn], Zynirith Vir Nsia, Incubus[Four Pawns]-OC by Zesterios-,**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Knight, 1 Rook, and 3 Pawns.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Issei's POV**

I woke in the morning to find Alice in the kitchen talking to someone as the sounds of her making breakfast could be heard.

"He'll be so happy to see you. He smiled at your letter for a good half-hour." Alice said with a laugh.

"You're much happier." The person noted,"jasmine?"

"Your favorite of course. I've missed you, you know. You always loved jasmine tea, you and Tria." Alice said.

"I know Mom, I-I uh, heard Tria was back and Akasha, Dad too. I missed them just as much as I missed you." The voice said, her words informing me just who she was.

By then I had entered and was able to confirm my suspicions. Sitting in one of the chairs at the bar was a familiar face, she appeared as a 19 year old with familiar porcelain-like skin, black hair, obsidian eyes, and fangs. She wore a black blouse and skirt with black stockings, heeled black boots, and a black hoodie. This was Alice's oldest daughter and Trihexia's older sister Lilin "Lily" Satan.

"They are, in fact, your father is right behind you." Alice said without even looking.

Lily immediately turned and jumped in surprise.

"Dad, try not to give me a heart attack please." She said with a small smile.

"I think I deserve to give you a few for a change." I said with a smile.

"Maybe, just don't kill me with one." She joked back.

 **Third Person POV**

The other inhabitants were surprised when they found Issei and Alice speaking with another girl. Upon seeing her the Shinso's three daughters rushed forward hugging the girl tightly and soon she was introduced as Lilin "Lily" Satan, the daughter of Issei and Alice, the current heiress of the Satan family.

It was also soon explained that she would be staying as well, the family did seem happy to be back together though, and that made the others feel better as Alice smiled more and the two oldest(mentally) in the room were the most relaxed any of them had ever seen the Dark Monarch and his Shinso.

It was soon decided that since it was a special occasion, Issei would be taking everyone to a beach for the weekend, since it was Friday. So in the middle of the day, the Occult Research Club and Problem Solving Committee left for club field trips.

Azazel smiled as he sat down beside Issei on the beach watching as the younger group began to splash around and act like teens under the watchful eyes of Rossweisse and Alice.

"So, I've got news." Azazel informed.

"Yeah?" Issei asked his gaze flicking from beautiful girl to beautiful girl.

"We've made the bodies to your pawn's specifications, but we've put some added features for his sake. With some of your Queen's transformation genes, we've made it to where the women can take their ring forms for added power to his abilities. Of course they can use the abilities while in human form, but he can still use them as through their bond. Quite the recruit though, I have to say." Azazel informed.

"Yes, you've noticed then?" Issei asked.

"He certainly hate's Holy aspects, of course he's been passive with the Angels he's come across on his mission, sarcastic as all hell, but passive. He knows where not to pick a fight it seems. There's more to him than he thinks though, isn't there?" Azazel asked.

"Yes call it, an investment." Issei said with a mischievous smile.

"You gave him the powers of the Phenex and Sitri." Azazel accused.

"I 'gifted' them to him Azazel, he has access to them as I have need of him. I gave Aika the Astaroth's ability of Vector Manipulation." Issei informed.

"So, you can just give those powers away then?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, they came from me in the first place, I gave them to the 72 Pillars and I alone can take them away." Issei said with a slightly offended tone.

"Ah, so one of your children received your flames, must fill you with pride. Speaking of the Flames of Wrath and pride, when will you be crowning your Advisors?" Azazel asked.

"Soon, I have made some decisions, such as the current Maou, I've also decided on Lust, and I have an idea of Gluttony." Issei answered,"I need to give Vali the Light of Pride, it is a power he deserves as Heir of the Lucifer family."

"Ah, yes the only true light a Devil can have." Azazel quoted with a chuckle.

"Well, I might as well join them" Issei began, getting up,"I should spend some quality time with my Queen and kids after all."

"Have fun." Azazel said as he sat back watching the younger generation relax.

 _'Too bad this won't last, not if the readings are to be believed.'_ The Fallen Angel Governor thought.

"We won't have an all out war just yet Azazel." The Fallen Angel turned to the speaker, Alice, with a confused look.

"Rizevim is the true mastermind here, and he knows of Schatz, he will be very careful until he is ready." Alice informed,"He was such an adorable child, he really should have listened to Lilith more though."

"Would it have changed anything if he had?" Azazel asked curious.

"Yes. If Rizevim is a mastermind, Lilith is a Goddess of Trickery in comparison. Even I could not predict her. However she knew where to pick her fights. Schatz was not one of them." The Shinso informed.

"I see. So, do you really plan to kill him?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, Schatz, Vali, and I will fight him and kill him." Alice said with a nod of determination.

 **A week later, The Underworld**

It was a special day in the Underworld as the King of Hell, Satan, was giving an important speech, which would lead to him choosing his six advisors as well as three other announcements.

Across the Underworld Devils watched as the broadcast showed their King standing on a platform with many different people behind him. Also watching were the Angels and Fallen Angels, though they all knew Satan would be more a final voice than anything, he still held the respect his title was due.

Issei smiled as he began his speech,"My people, Devils, our allies, Angels and Fallen Angels. Today you will see the crowning of six very powerful beings, each deserving of being my choice for these honorable positions. To begin, I call forth the New Maou. Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Sirzechs Lucifer."

The four stepped forward and Issei looked to them.

"You four have met my criteria for leading positions in our nation, Sirzech Lucifer, a True Lucifer Maou understands when a firmer hand and softer touch are needed. The Gremory have been known for treating their servants like family, if you can do that, then treating the people like they deserve is easy. I name you the Vessel of Pride, with this comes the Light of Pride, wield this as you see fit. Ajuka Beelzebub, you are cunning and loyal to those who you call friend, I have found you intelligence and creativity to be the greatest of assets in your position, so I make you the Vessel of Greed, with this comes the Winds of Greed, may you wield this just as creatively. Falbium Asmodeus, you have done as your predecessor would do ever since gaining the position and despite that, you have surpassed him in every other category that made me unwilling to give him the power you hold, I make you the Vessel of Sloth and gift you the Earth of Sloth, may you be just as unyielding as stone. Serafall Leviathan, you hold the traits that make you the best for your position in our government and you have acted as any true Leviathan would. You bent to no one in what you wished and used this to make the lives of others better. I make you the Vessel of Envy gift you the Ice of Envy, may those who can't do what you do envious of your skill. Today, I name you all the Governors of Hell. May no other deny your claim without the power and ability to back it up." Issei informed.

The audience was on the edges of their seats.

"Now, we have two more to announce before I move on, step forward Sairaorg Bael and Diehauser Belial step forward." Issei called out and the two stepped out of the crowd with shocked faces.

"Diehauser Belial, you have taken number 1 in the Rating Games and held that title for some time. You have shown great power and skill, I name you Vessel of Gluttony and with this comes the Shadows of Gluttony, may you use them to their fullest. Sairaorg Bael, you are one of the youngest of these Devils, yet you have shown promise, I have watched your skill and power, I have heard of your hardships, you have been born with a disability that is no fault of your own, I have heard of your plight and you deserve none of what you received, yet you powered through it and have become a Titan among the younger Devils, I name you the Vessel of Lust and with this comes the Waters of Lust, you deserve the position I am giving you and you deserve your status as future Head of the Bael Clan. You have shown the qualities of a True Great King Devil." Issei said and the two were soon standing beside the four Maou.

"My people, my friends, I give you the Vessels of Pride, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, my advisors and True Devils." Issei said and applause rang out in the Devil Capital and among all the Biblical Factions.

"Now, I have a few more announcements, among them is naming myself a Queen, Alice Valentine, the Goddess of Vampires, Blut-Kaiserin, and Lady Satan." Issei announced to the surprise of many, but still they clapped, because it showed that times were changing and even their King wished for it.

"The next announcement is the naming of my current heiress. I give you Lilin Satan, my daughter and Heiress of the Satan Family, Crowned Princess of Hell." The Devils were clapping in approval of a Princess. Many Clans were wondering if they could get a betrothal with the Princess.

"Now, many have wondered why I never truly acknowledged my children as true leaders, not even of their own families and the reason for that is simple, they never showed the traits that would make them leaders, but now it is time for one of the Maou Clans to be reborn, I now name you the Heir to the Lucifer Family, the Demonic Dragon Emperor, Vali Velius Lucifer!" Issei announced,"To show his place, I gift him the Light of Pride, a staple of the Lucifer name."

The audiences began celebrating when he finished as a nation had a boost in power that would help make their lives much more peaceful. The crowd began to move forward and began congratulating the Advisors and speaking with Issei, Alice, Lilin, and Vali. The rest of the day and into the evening would be spent by everyone who wished to come, in the Satan Mansion having a party of epic proportions. Even Angels and Fallen Angels, including the Seraph and many Cadre came to join the celebration. Everyone was happy and this peace for once wasn't going to be intruded on.

While everyone was partying Zynirith was acting on security detail with the promise that if anyone did something to assassinate anyone he had permission to brutally killed that something, but even he was relaxing as he and his two spirits, now in their own bodies, had fun and did their jobs.

* * *

 **Okay people, that's the final chapter of this Story at 36,000+ words. There will be a sequel, that I can say for sure, but I don't know when that will be. I might do a few ideas in between then and now, but this will be finished in the sequel. Also, here's the information once again, I will remind you all that the harems are pretty much set and I still need another Pawn(or three, if you want me to go that route), a Knight, and a Rook for Issei's peerage. I am taking OCs for these positions and you will be given the credit you deserve as I will be placing your username with the OC as shown with Zynirith.**

 **Issei's harem: Alice, Xenovia, Rias, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Ophis,**

 **Toshiro's Harem: Akeno, Koneko, Aika, Asia.**

 **Here's the current rundown of Issei's peerage.**

 **King: Satan(A. K. A. Issei), Devil God**

 **Queen:Lucia Alice Valentine, Shinso Vampire**

 **Bishops: Asia, Wielder of Twilight Healing, and Ravel, Phenex Devil.**

 **Knights: Xenovia,Durandal Wielder,**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Valkyrie,**

 **Pawns: Aika Kiryu Valentine,Pure-blood Vampire[One Pawn], Zynirith Vir Nsia, Incubus[Four Pawns]-OC by Zesterios-**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Knight, 1 Rook, and 3 Pawns.**


End file.
